


King of Beasts-Bad Hare Days, Weeks and Some Shit

by Non_Nonners_Nonna2



Series: King of Beasts [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fivesome - M/M/M/M/M, Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega on Alpha, Orgy, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Nonners_Nonna2/pseuds/Non_Nonners_Nonna2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story where Jack gets it on with practically everyone. There's sex. Humor. More sex. Feelings and minor freak outs. Major freak outs. Cuddles and video games. The works.</p>
<p> Ryan comes home to realize nothing is as he left it while Michael and Jack have a dick to dick session(s). Exposition ensues. Meanwhile, Ray struggles with the eventual cycle  bound to come. Geoff and Gavin work out past troubles. And to think this was an adventure all about sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting the longest arc of King of Beasts, we pick up where the last arc ended...and prepare to go on one of the wildest adventures yet!

-Last Chapter-

The others are silent, frozen in horror as Michael roars, “Who the fuck do you think you are!?”

Jack stares at him.

Michael swears, “You fucking, asshole of an alpha!” And the fist draws back once more.

\---

The world seems to turn into one of Gavin’s slow motion videos as the knuckle flies forward, moments away from cracking into the other’s face. Closer, faster and more deadly is seems with every half second, the others freeze in fear. It’s nearly outstanding that Jack reacts so fast, claw coming up to snap around Michael’s wrist. A hair’s width is between the Lad’s middle knuckle and tip Jack’s nose. The lion scowls a bit, the corners of his mouth down-turned.

“Calm down cub,” he says warningly. “Don’t kick up a fight.” Michael seethes, fangs bared.

“Don’t tell me what to do!” the feline yells, retching his arm back from the other. Jack allows it, letting the hand slip from his grasp even as Michael readies another blow. But like the first time, Jack catches it centimeters from his face, his face the only indication of his growing disappointment. His frown deepens.

“Michael, I’m not telling you what to do. I’m advising you. Calm down.”

“Bite me!”

“What the fuck is wrong with you Michael?” Ray suddenly pipes up, confusion coloring his face. His ears are perked, smaller form going rigid as Michael grows more and more hostile, thickening the air with a dangerous smell. He’s utterly lost as he yells uselessly, “Calm down! What are you doing??” The cat growls.

“Fucking teaching this ass hat alpha his place!” Geoff snorts. Teal eyes narrow as he arches down, ears turned and weight settling into his legs in preparation of an attack. Any idiot, feral or not, should know no one attacks his mate. And if it wasn’t for Jack’s arm prevents him from striking, he would have made good on his silent threat.

The lion hasn’t wavered in the least, his temper hushed as he continues staring blankly at the other. “Michael,” he says softly and suddenly, as if going a decibel louder could break him in half. Michael hisses and Jack doesn’t relent. “Please calm down. I’m not trying to insult you or anything. If I did, I didn’t mean to. Whatever you think, I swear I’m not like other alphas.” But the feline is only capable of feeling furious.

“All of you are alike!” he yowls, nails sharpening in preparation for an attack. “All of you are the goddamn same. don’t you dare try to tell me otherwise!”

-  
3 days later…  
-

Whoever runs the world figures it will be kind enough to have the airport less compact than usual, so the check in takes less time than he’s willing to spend waiting. He eventually reaches the front desk where they check the ID’s and passports, making sure the woman behind the counter will check with the company that his paid-vacation is covering travel expenses. While she taps idly away at her keyboard, he entertains himself by watching the second hand complete a few laps.

It’s at least distracting enough to not let him think of the trouble that could be brewing back home. Wait no, don’t think about it. That’s jinxing yourself, Haywood. Bad idea.

He lifts his head just in time to find she’s finished the paperwork, printing out the receipts and stapling them to his ticket. The giraffe hybrid hands back the passport and papers, smiling blithely at him. “There you go. Welcome back to Austin, sir. According to your ticket, we weren’t expecting you back for another day or so.” He nods.

“Yep, took a early plane back.” The attendant winces in sympathy.

“I’m sorry. Bad business trip?” The bovine shakes his head.

“Family concerns,” he answers, taking the wallet and passport , pocketing them safely away. “Just had to come back and make sure everything was alright.” The worker smiles a little more genuinely, a sparkle of pride in her eye.

“Oh, that’s sweet of you. Got some kids to worry about?” Ryan laughs.

“Yeah, you can say that. Gotta make sure they didn’t destroy the house.”

“Ha ha, good luck with that then, sir!”

-

The drive back is as uneventful as the plane ride, save for less crowding in an Economy seat and more leisure to read his novel while the taxi pulls up to his neighborhood. At first glance it’s the same as when he first left it-calm, clean and friendly except for Gus, the Hispanic glaring at neighbors through his house’s bay window.

Seeing the Tower of Pimps outside House WAFFLE-O ease some of his concern-if the glorious tower still stands then the situation can’t be all that bad. Still, he lets himself be apprehensive as the cab creeps to a halt in front of 420, paying his fare and pulling his few bags out of the trunk by himself. As the taxi speeds off in his wake, his steps are slow, purposefully trying to hear trouble lurking behind this door in the Austin suburbs.

When anything fails to be caught by his belled ears, he figures it must be okay. Maybe the fight was a one-time thing? Even so, a part of him warns about the possibility of damages left in his absence-even without two feral cats messing things up, there is always Gavin and a Rage-Quitting Michael to depreciate the value of his house. Thus force of habit keeps him on his toes as he takes his keys from his jacket’s pocket, slipping the iron into the tumblers and finalizing his return home.

To, well, a very unexpected scene.

-

Ryan looks between the sheer look of horror on Michael’s face and the lesser, if not calmer expression Jack is wearing. Both are bent over the edge of the couch, Michael’s baby-smooth ass cheeks presented upward, the barest hint of spicy pumpkin wafting in the air. Right behind him, the head of Jack’s cocks shines with precome, laying heavily against Michael’s asshole where he was undoubtedly rubbing himself off. None of the three are really saying anything but they do realize the moment has turned from sexy to completely awkward.

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Ryan quirks a brow and dons a smirk. “Am I…interrupting something important here?”

Jack’s tail swishes, the lion cocking his head. “No..not really.” Michael flushes. His body shakes, as if he’s literally exploding from unfiltered rage and total shame.

“Jesus fuck Rye, aren’t you still supposed to be in Georgia!?” he screeches shrilly. The cow narrows his eyes, ears flipping away from the yowling cat.

“Not when a certain house cat has been causing a ruckus back at home. I feared for my things so I caught the soonest plane back to Austin.” He looks up just in time to see Ray enter from the kitchen. The Puerto Rican, although unaffected by the appearance of his male roommates getting ‘cozy’ on the couch, seems to display a greater amount of shock seeing Ryan in the doorway.

Ryan ignores his questioning look to interrogate him.

”Ray,” he snaps, “how’s my 3-D printer?” The hare pauses, thinking.

“…Fine?” he answers quizzically. The cow hybrid relaxes much to the rabbit’s humor. “Dude, did you come back early from your vacation to check on your fucking printer?”

“I paid good money for it.”

“Sucks to know you value it more than us, asshole,” a voice quips-down the hall comes Geoffery Ramsey, Gavin tagging along at his heels. He grins at the bovine fellow, flashing him a small wave. “Great to see you back in one piece, shit head.”

“Love you too Geoff,” Ryan replies. He means it and takes the embrace Geoff gladly gives him with little protest. “Glad to see the house isn’t destroyed.” He lifts his head and sniffs. His eyebrows furrow only a bit as his lips slightly frowns. “Smells a bit funny in here, though.”

“Sorry,” Jack growls from the couch, grinding against Michael’s ass, “My bad. Scent marked territory when I was feral.” Ryan blinks as Gavin chuckles loudly.

“No amount of Febreeze can rid of a Jack’s smell, apparently,” he says, coming around the couch to watch the two rut, taking pleasure in how Michael gasps when the tip of Jack’s cock catches on his rim. “It’s like some sort of 100 year old stench-can’t really get rid of it but really mind it either.” He pats Jack’s back, eyes glinting playfully. “You two giving it the old go again?”

“I’m not doing this willing!!” Michael snaps, as if it will help his situation of getting intimate with the older feline. Jack just sighs.

“Neither am I Michael but what else do you want me to do?” Ryan frowns.

“Okay, I appear to be missing some exposition here.” he says. Pointing at the two pantless men, he inquires to the others simply, “Explain?” Geoff shrugs first.

“Michael has temper tantrums,” he retorts simply. “Jack calms him down.” Couple of minutes pass and it seems like it’s a reasonable enough explanation… until Ryan snorts.

“Very funny asshole. No really, what’s going on?” The blank faces answer him.

Ray grimaces as he answers, “Ryan, that’s legitimately the answer. The two are having sex because Michael’s been a pissy bitch.”

“Have not!”

“Have too, you mingy little sausage!” Gavin snaps, slapping his head. “You’ve been a sausage for three days straight!”

Ryan looks utterly befuddled. “What?” Geoff groans.

“It’s a long story…”

-  
3 Days Earlier…  
-

“Michael-“

Wham!

“I’m beginning to think-“

Slam!

“That you have unresolved issues-“

Crack!

“Regarding where we stand in this current domestic arrangement!” Jack ducks for the fourth time in as many seconds, easily avoiding a Bad Dragon statue colliding with his head, instead meeting a framed picture of The Bungie Team (Ray photo-bombing, as usual) and causing it to crack on the floor. As the three noncombatants lowly lament the destruction of the photo with a low “Aww”-and a “Micool, you little pissy piss pot!” from Gavin-Jack evades certain death via a flying chair. He’s frowning the whole time.

“Really Michael, can’t we talk about this?” he pleads to the growling cat, never mind how yellow his eyes have become. Michael grabs the nearest object he hasn’t thrown, hands landing on an Xbox controller and flings it his way. Jack dodges it and winces as it hits the wall. “Fucking hell, I hope that wasn’t my controller he just threw. I paid good money for my wireless!”

“Nope,” Ray automatically corrects, “that was Gavin’s, don’t worry.” The lark whines.

“Micool, you’re destroying my stuff! Stop it!” The cat hisses, his tail wildly snapping behind him as he crouches, ready to pounce once more. His knuckles are red and chafed like Jack’s palms right now, yet he’s still willing to throw a punch if he can. He blatantly ignores the cawing bird to stare Jack down.

He snarls, “What’s there to talk about?” His middle finger comes up in challenge as he yells, “No good-for-nothing Alpha ever has something good to say!” Jack sighs.

“You’re generalizing me,” he protests, even as another controller nearly hit him. “Jesus Michael, I have no idea what your problem is, but I’m not the one responsible for your current freak out, okay? I was just trying to apologize to you, not to start a fight!” Michael howls. The cat is in charge and unwilling to back down.

“Apologize!? You jerk, that wasn’t an apology! Fuckers like you never apologize!” Geoff growls this time. His own eyes are becoming a little yellowish and rectangular, nostrils flaring over his mustache.

“Don’t you dare,” he threatens throatily, his head bowing. His whole face is bathed in a grim darkness as he warns, “Michael, don’t you dare say he’s like the others.” Michael turns on him this time, glowering. In this half-wild state, he doesn’t know when to stop and will definitely be sticking his foot in his mouth.

The younger Lad is beastly, a cruel smirk on his lips as he drawls dramatically, “Oh yeah Geoff, I’m not daring to challenge you, the Leader here. It’s not like you make the same mistake over and over again-because your motto is obviously make the same mistakes constantly.” Ray gasps in disgust as Gavin, wings unfaltering behind him, begins to seethe. Geoff only grows more angry.

“Michael, don’t you dare-” Geoff begins again, snorting and dragging his foot across the carpet. Michael doesn’t back off.

“I knew you’d bring the same kind of Alpha back, you’re weak for them-“

A small voice says, “Stop.”

“We’re all suckers for the type of guys who like hurting us-“

The voice grows a bit louder, “Stop.”

“And face it, this guy is not any fucking different than the rest of them!”

“I said stop!”

The booming voice seems to silence the whole room. Fangs peek over Jack’s lips as he pulls them back into a snarl. His eyes are pure gold-the Lion is awake.

-  
Present  
-

“You made him go feral again?” Ryan snaps, looking at where Michael is face down in the couch’s leather. Jack is slowly moving against him, purring and kissing his shoulder to make him relax. “Yeesh, does your cat side have a death wish?” Geoff only grins.

“Oh, it gets better,” he says to the cow. Ryan frowns.

“How can it get better? It sounded like Jack’s lion was ready to slaughter Michael!” Jack grunts.

“He wasn’t,” he retorts breathlessly, arms curling around Michael’s waist. “He knows better than that. He did come to my aid though. Animals halves-oh fuck Michael, do that again-uh, the other half knows when to step in for a moment to get us out of trouble.” Ryan hums.

“Okay,” Ryan nods. “So then what happened that would lead to…this?”

It Ray who starts off the story again, saying, “Well, we thought that Jack was going to go ape shit and he could have too…”

-  
Three Days ago…  
-

They say there’s a special time when both human and animal sides can agree on the same thoughts or feelings and speak as one whole individual, rather than as separate beings. Its supposedly a wondrous sight in the good times and a terrifying one during the bad. But when Jack Shannon Pattillo stares down Michael Vincent Jones at that moment, he is neither one or the other. He’s intimating for sure, standing at his full height, towering over the other male. Strangely, he isn’t turning aggressive like the feline he’s faced with. In fact, it seems he and the lion struggle to remain impassive to the growing tension.

With a voice like rumbling thunder, the bigger cat hisses, “You have gone far enough, cub.” Cat-Michael takes a step back, ears pressed against his head. Jack continues to berate him, saying, “You will not insult my mate.”

Geoff looks at Ray and Ray looks at Gavin, all while the bird is transfixed by the obvious whiplash mood taking place. Jack is still speaking, stating, “You can insult me all you want, you can hate me all you like but don’t drag any of them into this.” Them is underlined with a finger pointed at the three men who watch uneasily from the side. “They aren’t your targets to vent on. I am.”

Michael tries to spit back out an insult but the lion is quickly approaching him, making him instinctively freeze. “You’re a fascinatingly aggravating kitten,” he comments, ignoring the way Michael immediately hisses at the term ‘kitten’, opting to quickly add on, “You’ve been having mood swings left and right. In fact, the only time you’ve ever been agreeable since I came here is when I had you on your knees.” Geoff, Ray and Gavin bite their lips. That isn’t untrue, sadly enough…

The cat boy yells indignantly, “You seduced me!” The lion snorts in reply.

“I did what I thought was right to do at the moment,” he maintains. “I did what other lions do and scented you. You’re the one who got hard.”

“Did not!” cries the cat, pulling out his claws. “Don’t you dare try pinning the blame on me! You’re the Alpha here.” But Jack only lazily eyes him. His arms cross his large chest, making him look more imposing than ever.

He disagrees. “You wanna use that card now? Really?” he growls, raising a brow. “Just because I’m an alpha and a hunter, you wanna pull that shit. Okay Michael, let me ask you a few questions then. You want me to be the jackass Alpha here and be a shit head to you? Do you want me to tell you to shut up and be a bitch because you’re an Omega who shouldn’t be talking back to a bigger predator? Do you want me, despite all the attempts I’ve taken so far to please you, act like an asshole just to prove you right?” The two lads and gent hold their breaths as Jack’s eyes narrow.

His arm lashes out to grab the other and pulling him close, hissing into his face, “I’ve had it, cub!”

-  
Present  
-

Ryan’s ears flop backward. “What happened then?” he says, griping the mug of tea in hand as the four shoot the breeze. Michael is panting on the floor as Jack hovers over him, his large paws groping his chest as they move together. Despite the arousing scene, Ryan is doing his very best not to look and pay attention to the story.

Gavin shrugs. “Well,” the bird replies, “it really looked like the lion was in control then and what could a pissed off lion do? A lot of bad things, right? But what we forgot was the last time that Michael pissed off the lion. He didn’t fight then…instead-“

-  
Three Days ago…  
-

The force of the shove sends Michael sprawling against the lounge chair, Jack immediately pinning him there with a fierce growl. “Don’t you fucking move,” he snaps when the cat begins to wiggle. “Don’t fucking move. I am pissed off. My lion is pissed off. You will sit there or get my foot up your ass.” Geoff gulps dryly, frowning.

“Jack,” he begins lowly, blinking when yellow eyes turn on him. It looks like the human is still in control, the pupils not slit to the tall-tell pupil of a feline, but one can never be certain. Geoff only mouths a ‘be careful’ to the angered man, answered by a brief tilt of the ginger’s head. Michael continues to struggle.

Jack’s heavy hand comes down on his shoulder, followed by a terse, “Stop it. You do that again, I will bite you.” He makes good on the threat by baring his teeth, letting them gleam. The herbivores in the room tense slightly, a chill going up their spines as Michael goes ramrod beneath the older male.

It’s a strange thing to watch but somewhat a relief, as Jack bends down to rub his bearded chin across the nape of Michael’s neck, the hum of black raspberry instantly filling the air. It tanged slightly by a sourness-as any upset mood is bound to do-yet still calm enough to get the three bystanders to relax. Michael’s own spice is diluting only a bit, slowly but surely calming down.

And then…

“Oh fuck, you gotta be kidding me.”

Michael’s eyes have returned to their russet color but are staring in horror at the growing lump in his pants. Jack scoffs. “I told you,” he says.

“No, no!” He snaps. His tone has gone from angry to outrage, mostly at himself. “Why is this happening, this can’t be happening, what the fuck is happening?" Ray grins. This is a funny freak out to witness, even if the earlier mood still keeps things slightly awkward.

“Pavlovian response?” he offers out of the blue. If looks could kill-and be glad they don’t-Ray would have died a thousand times by Michael’s glare alone. The cat snarls, half muffled by Jack’s concentrated effort to graze the hidden glands that pump out clouds of spicy pumpkin.

“Not funny, Ray!” Gavin grins, in higher spirits from this change in pace.

“I think this is hilarious, Michael.”

“Fuck you!” Jack punishes the strangled cuss with half lidded eyes, scraping harshly against the gland while grabbing Michael furry brown tail. From the base to the tip, he jerks along it, not too roughly of course, yet just enough to cause the hissy pussy to garble a purr.

“'Urh bash-shard,” Michael slurs at Jack, eyes widened with a blush dusted on his cheeks. Despite himself a rumble is echoing in his chest and the boys who had been worried beforehand are starting to chortle at his expense. Jack only grunts in response.

Geoff is crossing his arms, looking very smug. “And here I thought I’d have to kick a bitch,” he says warmly to the Lad, smirking. His does frown when he warns, “I’m still going to kick your ass later for that one comment though.”

“I don’t think he can hear you,” Ray quips as Michael’s eyes begin to roll into the back of his head, purring away at the speed of sound. “You might want to try calling again later. He’s out of it.”

He really is. Like hours before, the pliant puss is back, leaning into the stronger, careful touches of the lion and returning the scenting with rubs of his own. It’s almost as if the switch to Michael ever present anger has been switched off. But before anyone can muse over why-or be mad about the earlier outburst-Jack gruffly calls, “Geoff. C’mere.”

It’s close to his bedroom voice, a low roll that naturally commands Geoff to listen. Like an obedient lamb, the gent doesn’t hesitate to walk forward, coming near the lounge chair. In arm’s reach Jack grabs his wrist, pulls him close, rubbing his face blow Geoff’s stubbled chin where his glands are. Geoff lets out a quiet, pleased noise, regardless of how Jack switches between nuzzling him and turning back to nose the aggressive cat. The aromas of pumpkin and hazelnut-honey spin together, weaving for that unique Omega smell. It relaxes Ray that he starts to grunt, small, spaced sounds that makes the others smile. Gavin, on the other hand, frowns.

“Lucky piss pots,” he complains, turning his head away. Because he chose to do that, though, he couldn’t see the hand reaching for his belt loops and  
snagging him, tugging him onto the pile. Gavin falls with a series of squawks, landing with a soft ‘oof!’ and several chuckles in his wake. Any complaints he would have had are cut short by the hands which brushes his throat, happy chirps following then.

-  
Present  
-

He tries to be understanding but things aren’t adding up, especially with Michael’s moaning getting louder in the background. “How does that explain anything?” Ryan suddenly breaks in, stopping the story in its tracks. He’s really trying not to look at the two rutting and failing spectacularly. Ray has already given up and is watching wholeheartedly. Gavin and Geoff are able to resist enough to share a look and grin at the confused bovine.

“Haven’t you been listening at all?” Geoff tsks, wagging his finger. “Gav just told you how Michael got a boner right?” Ryan nods slowly. Something doesn’t sit right with him and he feels worse when Geoff’s grin turns wolfish. “Well, what do you think Jack did about that?”

“Oh god?”

“They did it right where you’re sitting,” Gavin states, as if that’s a perfect topic to bring up so belatedly. Understandably Ryan moves off his seat, cringing in horror.

“Oh dear god, why!?” The men only laugh.

-  
Three Days Ago..  
-

Ray holds no objections when Jack motions for him, making himself comfy in their pile as they take up the armchair and half the couch. Geoff flanks Jack’s right, Gavin and Ray on his left and cuddled onto each other. Michael, in the gooey calm state that Jack has left him in, sits dociely in his lap. The only sense that’s returned to him from the session of rubbing and scenting leaves him smiling ruefully. He still sports a hard on in his pants.

“I hate you,” he tells Jack without looking at him Jack hums, fingers brushing over Ray’s neck and making the rabbit purr.

“I know.”

“I will never like you.”

“I know.”

“Fuck your magic fingers.” Ray groans, trying to follow Jack’s retreating touch. Gavin holds him in place, smiling sadly as the hare whimpers.

“No, no, no, don’t fuck the magic fingers,” the rabbit pleads to the lion. “Please, continue.” Michael glowers at his best friend.

“You cheap ass, Puerto Rican hoe,” he accuses him. It’s only got some slight bite to it that Ray can easily ignore when Jack goes back to massaging his skin. “Is money not enough for you anymore? Will you bend over for just anyone these days?” Geoff interrupts him with a slight cough and knowing smile.

He says, “You forget food was the easiest way to convince Ray to do things before. Now he’s slightly raised his standards.” The youngest Lads chirps an ‘amen’ before melting underneath the gentle caressing. Anyway, Geoff still smiles at Michael, which unnerves the cat. “Jack is right too.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’re so much more nice when you’re on your knees,” Geoff replies. Michael splutters, all while Jack frowns at the Ram.

“I don’t think I really mean that,” Jack tries to reason, right at the time when Michael shouts, “I am not! I don’t-you-!” Geoff laughs.

“Oh yeah? Who’s to say that Jack taking advantage of your pert little ass wouldn’t calm you down for days?” Gavin and Ray nodding in unison to the suggestion doesn’t help Michael from turning beet red and growling again.

“You assholes!” he snaps, claws coming out. “Why I ought- Ah!”

He breaks off into a gritted moan, hands going back to grab Jack’s arms as the ginger lowers his hips from his thrust. The four men plus the amazed-and very beffuddled-house cat blink together, their minds computing the new information.

Gavin smiles first. “Well that’s interesting,” he states, watching how Michael’s hips quiver and try not to rut back on the seat he has. He’s frowning despite the flush the Jersey Lad has adopted, though a thought passes in the lark’s mind to change that fact.

With little fanfare, he turns to the still quizzical others. Today has been up and down and left and right-it’s about time something makes sense for once. So he does what he thinks is best.

“Orgy?” he proposes calmly, hands already going for his fly. Jack and Michael turn awed faces on him-Michael’s much more stupefied by the outrageous invitation-while Geoff nods. Ray grins.

“Neither one of you is touching my dick this time, I swear. Only Michael and Jack can.”

“Wait, what? Geoff, what is that supposed to-”

“Oh fuck no, no! We’re not doing this, were not- RAY! HANDS OFF THE BELT!”

“YOLO. We’re doing it man, we’re making it happen. For science!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An orgy was had and Ryan is there to learn about it. Man, so many things went wrong while you were gone, huh Rye?

-  
**Back in the Present**  
-

It takes quite some time to get Ryan to calm down, about two hours at least, before he's ready to sit back down with the others and not burst into a neurotic mess. A large quilted blanket has been thrown over the couch cushions, if only to appease the orderly side of the bovine and let him sit down. Stale tea is tossed and replaced with freshly brewed, poured out for the few still remaining. Thankfully, by the time that Ryan has settled from his hysteria is well after the two felines have finished their nasty deed. 

Geoff only eyes Jack for a moment before throwing a dish towel at his face.

"Go clean up, you sweaty hairball."

Jack grunts as the cloth softly whips his face, snarking, "But you love my sweaty scent." Geoff doesn't grace him with a reply-granted, he is trying to help the others coax Ryan from the closet door he locked himself behind. His red face says enough anyway. 

As soon as Ryan is led out of the closet, Jack has moved onto the downstairs shower. Michael takes the one upstairs, grumbling about his sore ass. With neither hide or hair of either cat seen, the few omegas drag their friend to the couch, patting his arms and keeping him anchored.

Still, Ryan Haywood sits glumly on the couch, his beet colored face unable to look his fellows in the eyes. Gavin flanks his left, rubbing his arm soothingly-Ray takes his other side massaging circles into his lower back. The only one not getting handsy is Geoff. The ram moves the low set coffee table back, mindful of the few broken controllers sitting atop of it. With a space cleared he pops down to sit cross legged before his oldest friend.

His teal eyes are focused on Ryan's icy blue ones as neither starts the conversation but knows it must be had. 

So it's Ryan who initiates it. Of course he has a few hitches, stumbling over his words as he tries to speak, trying to find his tongue but not being able to use it right. It takes a few minutes for him to even form a coherent syllable. When he can say something, all he can manage is to weakly spit out his thoughts. "You all had sex?"

He asks with all the finesse that Michael has during a rage quit, which is a way to say none at all. His hands folded in his lap and his fingers are white from gripping each other. Instinctively his muscled tail is coiled around himself, in preparation for a hit that'll never come. It takes some silence and an inquisitive look from Geoff on the floor to give Ryan more confidence to continue. "You...Each one of you had sex with Jack, on the couch, and just left it at that?"

"Technically it was an orgy, to which we simultaneously slept together," Ray corrects him, "but yeah we did." He pat's the bull's arm despite the slightly appalled look he gives him.

Gavin's bird brain activates as he automatically corrects, "X-Ray, we didn't sleep afterwards. That would make it not sleeping together, would it?" Ryan redirects his unhappy glare onto the lark while Ray tsks.

"Eh, semantics, Gavin. We cuddled in the end, didn't we?"

"Aftercare," Geoff corrects this time, chin resting on his knuckle. His bored face is coupled with a frown as he quips, "Considering the crazy shit you two pulled, it was needed." Ryan groans.

"I really don't need this kind of info, guys. I'm already grappling with the fact that you two," he emphasizes with his index finger at Gavin and Ray," are sleeping with his," and he points to Geoff, "boyfriend!" The guilty duo share a dampened smirk while Geoff huffs.

"Oh come off it," the ram counters. "You probably already knew about it, right? I know Michael was callin' you way before shit went down. You were the only one he could vent to. You must've already known what was going on, right?" Ryan rolls his eyes.

"Hearing about it is much different than seeing the evidence," he responds. In addition, he states, "I knew Gavin's cycle would have pre-positioned him to doing something stupid with his junk but I never suspected that you'd be okay with it or that Ray would go along with this chaos!" It's a few minutes of letting the verbose lecture from their other companion sink in but when it does, the Lads can only look sheepish. Geoff shrugs.

"We're horny guys," he offers. "What do you want from us?" Gavin snorts at the word 'horny'-given who just said it-but is shut up with one lazy glare from Ray.

Whatever Ryan is about to say is cut off by something walking down the hallway, heavy footfalls followed by a shadow in the hallway's light. Jack's eyes are closed as he rubs furiously at his mane, droplets of water dripping from his beard hair. He yawns openly, white teeth gleaming. All but Geoff shiver at the sight of the large canines, the eldest of the quartet already used to seeing those predatory teeth.

Jack only purrs despite the looks he's being given, tail wagging slowly behind him.

If one could look at the ram hybrid, they'd see a mixture of mirth and love in his teal eyes as he observes the tired lion, who's stretching his limbs and yawning lightly, shaking his head at the water droplets that still remain in his mane. Seeing the few drops hit the floor is what snaps him out of his minor dreaminess, tutting lightly.

"You," he snaps at the big cat. Jack raises his head, blinking at the address. He watches as Geoff waves him over twice, pointing to the floor in front of the recliner. "Sit there. You're still fucking soaked. Bring your towel."

Surprisingly that's all it takes. Like an obedient kitten, the man does as told, settling himself on the designated spot where the Ram has already scrambled up onto the cushion, turned away. He silently offers the fluffy towel hanging around his shoulders to Geoff, who proceeds to vigorously rub his head. Ryan can't help but smirk.

"This guy," he says, pointing a finger in Jack's direction. Everyone looks at the cow uneasily as he claims, "This guy is the lion who's fucked you all?"

Ray's disgruntled noise is both cute and childish, his arms coming to cross over his chest as he glares at the cow. "Not me," Ray bemoans. "I haven't gotten that dick up my butt." Jack slightly moves in his seat, looking at Ray from the corner of his eye.

"Did you want it?" he offers from his slouch on his floor. The pass is tagged by Geoff bopping his head, his tongue sounding off with a warning click.

"You're my boyfriend, not a floozy. Don't go offering your dick to people," the ram says. Any argument that the other was about to make is silenced when the oldest male gets underneath Jack's beard to dry and massage his neck. Jack purrs happily, leaning into the petting. Ryan still grins.

He doesn't have the time to stop himself from blurting, "You're a kitten." Everyone stops. Well, mostly everyone. Jack is still purring deeply like a truck engine as Geoff snorts, his fingers working their magic. The Lads watch as Ryan insists, "You're a little ball of sunshine and fuzziness-how can you be an alpha??"

"I just am," Jack lazily replies, ears flicking. Geoff snorts again.

"We all just are, aren't we, Jack?"

"Yep-Oh Geoff, keep scratching right there? A little higher please.. left..there! Oh yeah, thank you..." Ryan scoffs.

This is an alpha? Unbelievable! He's about to comment such when the Brit speaks up, interrupting his thought.

"He really is," Gavin says, turning on Ryan with a serious look. He knows without Ryan saying so what the other has been thinking; such is the strange relationship with Team Love and Stuff. As if to add logic to the argument, he stresses, "He's got the knot and everything. It ain't like a beta either, this thing is huge! You saw it, you can confirm, right?" 

"How the fuck would he have seen it, Gav? It was practically in Michael's ass when he got here."

"Oh we got a picture of it, Geoff. Ray managed to take a snapshot of it."

"I did, yeah."

"Did you?" Jack rumbles-his eyes aren't open but he seems nowhere near insulted by this turn of events. Geoff, on the other hand, is livid.

"When the FUCK did you do that!?" 

Gavin chirps, "Oh you know, when Jack first shagged me and-"

Ryan shakes his head as he snaps, "Enough." Gavin, Ray and Geoff are silenced as they look at the bovine who is shaking his head resignedly.

"Abnormally huge dicks don't count," Ryan answers, crossing his arms. Jack makes a small noise of protest that muffled by more purring, though the Ram easily makes up for the slack with a glare of his own. Ryan ignores it stating, "I don't believe he's an alpha at all. He's-"

"He's?" Geoff echoes, eyes narrowing. He's daring Ryan to make a nasty remark. Thankfully, Ryan isn't stupid and says the opposite thing.

"He's too nice and cute looking!"

Everyone pauses except for the purring lion man, looking between each other before staring at the one topic.

"He is," Geoff admits, leaning down for a huge. "My Jack is big, cute and fuzzy inside." Jack mrrs.

Ryan is still in disbelief and the bovine is even more confused. _What sort of lion, an alpha at that, would accept these sort of words so lightly? _it wonders. It’s a thought that Ryan can’t help putting to words.__

__“Being called cute doesn’t bug you?” he says outright. The three housemates blink owlishly at the fourth while Jack cracks open an eye._ _

__“Meh,” he replies, leaning into Geoff’s massaging fingers. “Should I be?” Ryan is in disbelief._ _

__Is this docile man really an alpha? He smells like one and looks like an aggressive one to boot. Even Gavin had confirmed his suspicion. But for him to be turned to putty underneath the Ram’s ministrations? The bovine hybrid shakes his head, at a loss._ _

__Turning to the other two, he says, “Now that my initial shock and disgust is over, let’s go back to where we left off.” A little hesitantly he asks, “What..happened while I was gone?”_ _

__Ray picks up the slack, leaning back into the couch cushions as he recalls everything. “Well,” he begins, “three days ago we had our orgy, and came to a very interesting conclusion..”_ _

__-_ _

__**Three days ago…** _ _

__-_ _

__If anyone asked Michael if he had plans to be in an orgy, he would have laughed before punching the asshole for inquiring into his sex life. Being in a house full of five Omegas that had their own heat schedules and no suppressants is enough for him, he thought before. If one goes into rut it’s wise to help them out, to get it over with and continue on with life._ _

__As far as he’s been concerned, there’s no need for an alpha dick or beta’s plug to beat back a heat. As such, he's very happy with the way things have been set._ _

__So it goes without saying that the feel of Jack's throbbing cock against the small of his back is both tantalizing and terrifying. Even with the lion’s hands roaming over his chest and belly, tickling the hairs there and igniting the heat in his gut, he still feels dread like it’s an iron lump in his heart. He whimpers, bucking into the curious hands that grope his thighs. "S-shit!"_ _

__Jack is kissing the side of his neck as his hands wander, Geoff licking his left ear and massaging his arm. Gavin is still face-first in his lap, breathing against the fine curly hairs he has, tongue ghosting against his sensitive dick. Ray, in the meantime, is on his right, licking at his nipple and showering kisses all along his pectoral, sending sparks of tiny thrill down south._ _

__The sensations are a little too much for him, his inner cat both relishing the attention and trying futilely to rebel. See, it’s hard to struggle when his limbs feel like jelly, ragdolling underneath all the blissful treatment the others seek to give him. Therefore he’s left to sinking back against Jack’s sturdy form, his body shuddering._ _

__“Ahh, ahh, god yes..” Jack licks a stripe up his neck, grinning against him. The faint feel of his big canine against his throat shouldn’t be a turn-on, yet for the inner cat, it’s another of their kinks. _To be marked and bred like a good cat, to have authority stripped from me is too good.__ _

__Shut up you goddamn masochist, is all Michael can think at his feline. If you’ve forgotten _who_ is doing this you’d be spitting curses._ _

___I can’t help it,_ the cat whines. _It’s_ instinct _, I can’t control myself!__ _

__And neither can Michael, apparently._ _

__One more thrust upwards has him shouting, “Fuck!”, curling back onto Jack for support as more limbs fail to work. Jack smiles. There’s a glint of gold in his amber eyes, the older man chuckling as he inquires, “Feeling good, cub?” Michael hisses, both in irritation and joy._ _

__“F-fuck you man..” he growls brokenly. His back goes ramrod when Ray sucks a hickey into his collarbone, Geoff kissing the throbbing spot tenderly when the hare pulls away. “S-shit, shit shit! Guys, c’mon!” He bucks his hips, almost hitting Gavin in the nose with his need. “Stop teasing me already!”_ _

__If they’re going to fuck me, the should get a move on! I’m going crazy here!_ _

__“You deserve it,” Geoff says into his ear, earning shivers from the cat. “You’ve been such a little shit, tricking me into giving you fish and fighting Jack.. This is just punishment, isn’t it?” Michael mewls._ _

__There have been few times when the pride of this cat has been reduced to nothing; being edged like this serves to break that haughty facade and reveal the kitten underneath. His ears flip back and tail bows low, all in submission to the ones surround him. He utters another weak sound._ _

__“I-I’m sorry,” he whimpers, unconsciously curling into Jack’s form behind him. He breathes in sharply as Gavin begins to stroke his dick, the pleasure shooting through him with each touch. “A-ah, ha please! I’m sorry, I was bad, don’t tease me anymore!”_ _

__He doesn’t notice Jack’s face turning stony, any hint of mirth replaced with a serious look._ _

__But Ray looks up at Jack expectantly, his grin wide. “Well Alpha, what do you say?” Jack looks back at him and the other two Omega obediently waiting for a cue._ _

__His hand comes around to join Gavin’s hand in jerking off Michael, the cat nearly yowling in delight as the heavy paw drag across his flushed length. “I hear you saying sorry,” he says mildly, his strokes long and drawn, “but it doesn’t feel sincere.” With a frown, he withdraws his hand, much to the displeasure of the younger feline._ _

__“We’re not satisfied, cub. Far from it, really.” _We’re_ as in he and his inner leo. The hybrid’s claws linger around Michael’s aching cock, so close yet inattentive to how it beads precum and more of michael’s dissolving dignity. The smaller feline tries to buck back against the dick resting against his back but Jack holds him still._ _

__“We’re not satisfied, Michael,” he says again, slowly this time. At the use of his name, Michael goes pale. What has the lion got planned?_ _

__Gavin backs up when Jack gestures to him, watching as Michael is being pushed onto his knees. When he hits the carpet, Michael gets an idea of what the bigger male might have planned._ _

__“Please don’t!” he suddenly says. The very idea of being taken.. Right here.. In front of everyone.. While he’s sensible no less! Granted, this is what he expected of an Alpha but to be punished this way.. But the images of being spread and speared on the others dick, even if he protests. There’s a huge weight in his guts that’s replacing his eagerness and creating pure terror._ _

__He hangs his head as he says, “Please don’t do that...I can’t..” Pride is all but gone now. He’d beg and whimper and do anything under the sun to avoid that sort of scenario. But where’s he’s freaking out at the maybe, at the what can happen, he’s not noticing the looks of pity his friends are giving him, or the tired look Jack has adopted._ _

__There’s a long, drawn sigh behind him. “You still don’t get it, do you?”_ _

__He feels Jack’s body cover his, his nose brushing against the back of his neck soothingly. It seems so wrong, that he’s doing this when he has Michael right where he wants him. Why is he comforting him? Jack’s voice is very quiet as he pulls away._ _

__“I’m not that kind of Alpha,” he says. He uses his free hand to push Michael’s face up as he continues, “I’m not that kind of Alpha. I want you to do something _much_ different.” That “different” is underlined by the other Omegas curling around him, hungry for more touches but with kindness in their eyes._ _

__And then he feels it._ _

__“Holy shit!”_ _

__Jack’s heavy tongue doesn’t pause from licking the other open, the grazers giving him hums of approval as he takes deep, long licks at the younger cat’s hole. Instantly, the tantalizing smell of spiced pumpkin begins to pump out, accompanied by the syrupy slick of arousal. Michael’s wan face is erased by a deep flush as he mutters out, “Holy shit, holy fuck, w-what are you!?” He breaks off into a moan as Jack goes even slower and dips his tongue in._ _

__“Ooooooh hooooly shiiiit!”_ _

__Geoff has the brightest beam ever as he strokes Michael’s hair, smugness in his tone: “Feels so good huh, feelin’ that rough tongue eat you out?” Ray snickers as Gavin nods._ _

__“Now you know how I feel when you do that to me, my boi,” he tells the quaking kitten. “You cats have such delightful tongues!” Delightful is punctuated with another dip into michael, the cat seizing from the thrill of feel that muscle play with his inner walls._ _

__“A-ah fuck! Fuck!” He tries looking backward where the other is, demanding, “Y-you asshole, that f-feels too-too good!” He groans as his hips move backward, letting Jack’s tongue sink further in. “Oh god, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you!”_ _

__“Nuh-uh,” Ray tells him, pulling Michael’s attention away to in front of him. Gavin and Ray are presenting him with their aching cocks, each that they slowly wank, to the cat whose eyes turn to slits. “We’re tired of waiting Mike. Care to do your fellow Lads a favor?”_ _

__He’s eager to comply, moving forward to lick and suck at the beading heads, his arms coming up to palm and stroke them in tandem. Jack gives an approving growl from behind him, the rumbling going through Michael from his backside and titillating him from the inside out._ _

__While Michael is busy before him, bringing his fellow boys off, he can’t see or clearly hear the conversation going on behind him. The Ram has crawled up beside Jack, who continues his ministrations without missing a beat. He’s listening to his mate by flicking an ear in his direction. To this, Geoff smirks._ _

__“Lemme in,” Geoff says to Jack. He only eyes Michael for a minute as he adds, “I wanna make him come undone too.” Jack is happy to oblige._ _

__Suddenly one lavishing tongue transforms into two, as Michael nearly chokes on Ray’s dick in his mouth. He almost wants to pull off from the other thrusting down his throat and scream profanities at the two double teaming him, but pulling off only results with Gavin replacing Ray’s spot._ _

__Michael groans, the combination of a cock in his mouth and two men rimming him almost too much. Gavin voices his thoughts though, chiding, “What a slutty kitten you are, taking two tongues up the ass and two cocks in your mouth. You feel bloody amazing, don’t you?” Michael mewls._ _

__Ray joins in, smiling as he tugs himself off in time with Michael’s hand, “You’re such a-ah!- a needy cat, dude. You probably just need to get fucked in order to learn your lesson, huh?”_ _

__“Mingy little sausage,” Gavin huffs with a grin. He sucks in a curse when Michael swirls his rough tongue around his head, bringing him in deeper. Let it be known Michael gives great head, urging Gavin to thrust a little deeper and elicit hungry moans from the Omega cat. “Oh shit! Shit, I’m close..”_ _

__“Ah, m-me too..” Ray pants, hips beginning to stutter. The next second goes by fast, with Ray going still as he cums. Gavin stills as well, pulling out right in time to cum right over Michael’s face. Michel coughs, wincing as he feels the hot, sticky fluid his his skin._ _

__“Oh fuck dude! Really Gav?”_ _

__“Sorry,” the bird replies breathlessly, falling backwards to slump against Ray’s side by the armchair. Both of them are sweaty and breathless, Gavin’s wing coming around Ray’s shoulders in a protective hug. “Sorry my boi, lost myself for a minute there.”_ _

__Michael hisses. The two are still eating him out, copious amounts of saliva and slick coating his thighs. He turns his head back to them to utter a cuss but it dies in his throat._ _

__Every time they pull back, the two engage in a small make out session, their lips glistening from the slick and colored red from the frenzied kisses. To say that it’s a hot scene is an understatement- Michael could swear that seeing them nearly makes him lose it, his tail going stiff._ _

__Breaking their latest kiss, Jack eyes the cat and grins. “I guess you’re ready then?” He asks Michael. The cat isn’t sure._ _

__Ready for what? What could the lion possibly be referring to? Instead, he lets Jack turn him over, back against the floor and perfect for viewing what happens next._ _

__Ray and Gavin take a collective gasp as Jack leans over Michael, legs over his thighs. It’s obvious what he intends to do but what’s strange is Geoff stroking himself behind the large lion. As Jack positions himself, covering Michael with his own form, Geoff is right behind him, stroking his dick with the vaseline that was hidden underneath the coffee table._ _

__“Ready?” Geoff asks them both. Michael noiselessly shakes his head, too in awe at what he’s deducing what’s happening. Jack sighs._ _

__“As I’ll ever be,” he replies back. “Just don’t buck too hard, okay? I’m still not used to this.”_ _

__“I’ll try, kitty poo.”_ _

__-_ _

__**Present** _ _

__-_ _

__Ryan’s face is completely flushed, eyes wide. “Jesus Christ,” he says, looking at the unabashed quartet. He takes his cup in hand, downs the cooled tea and just sits there._ _

__“Jesus Christ,” he repeats, shaking his head. “You guys are filthy perverts.” Gavin frowns, arms crossing._ _

__“This, coming from the guy who taught me how to finger somebody? That’s rich.” Ryan raises his hands in surrender, frowning himself._ _

__“Hey, I didn’t say _I_ wasn’t guilty of dirtiness,” he remarks. Thinking, he clarifies, “I just didn’t expect everyone to not keep their hands to themselves. And you guys...”_ _

__Geoff just smiles as Jack looks off to the side, face red._ _

__Ryan shakes his head. “Okay, you two are just _nasty_ ,” he tells the duo. But he can’t help the bit of interest in his voice as he asks, “What happened next?”_ _

__-_ _

__Seeing Jack have his way with Michael the first time was arousing enough but the following puts it to shame. It’s not everyday that someone as strong as Jack is seen in this household, fucking one of their own number into next week._ _

__But Geoff fucking Jack? An _Omega_ fucking an _Alpha_?_ _

___Start the fucking presses._ _ _

__Jack moans right as Michael does, the two cats moving forward as Geoff does too. They’re so close, their skins melding into each other, sweat and scents mixing into a cornucopia smell of sex. Raspberry mingles between pumpkin and hazelnut, like a jelly center of a baked good. And as they move, the scents only become headier, needier as the trio moves towards completion._ _

__Michael is having the time of his life, the added force of Geoff’s thrusts getting Jack to push deeper, the length of his cock sliding past his prostate with each movement. He chirps and mewls, nails blindly scratching rivers onto Jack’s shoulders. Jack isn’t fairing much better._ _

__Shoving forward means his dick is enveloped more in that delightfully silken trap, so warm and wet that refuses him any coherent thought when he’s there. Moving backward, however, places him right into Geoff’s hips; and while an Omega’s cock is nowhere near impressive as an Alpha’s knot, they are no less pleasing. The barbells in Geoff’s cock only serve to roll and rub Jack in that deliciously hot way that unravels him from the inside out._ _

__Both cats are complete messes, the Ram chuckling over them._ _

__“You look so good Jack, bent over Michael like that,” he whispers, kissing at the lion’s ear. The big cat groans in agreement, following the painfully slow and deep thrusts Geoff’s hips are leading him to do. Michael’s eyes have rolled back into his head, the smaller feline gasping from each hit his bundle of nerves gets._ _

__Ray and Gavin sit and watch this show, too tired to join the fray but appreciating their front-row seats. Ray looks to Geoff expectantly, ordering, “Give it to them good, Geoff!”_ _

__The ram happily obliges with a particularly hard buck, causing the two hunters beneath him to shout._ _

__“A-ahhhh Geoff!”_ _

__“You motherfuck- ah!”_ _

__“You two love this,” the goat sneers, pinning his weight onto Jack’s back and consequently, down upon Michael as well. His hips don’t stop moving as he continues, “My pretty little kittens enjoy getting fucked like this.” Both men moan._ _

__“Rrr, don’t stop Geoff,” Jack pants, digging deeper into Michael’s wet heat on the next buck. “Hah, ah! K-keep going! I-I’m so c-close..”_ _

__Meanwhile, Michael suffers a similar problem, the feeling in his belly building to a nearly painful level. “Cumming, I’m cumming!” Michael whimpers, his body starting to shake violent as his claws thrash against Jack’s skin._ _

__Jack isn’t far behind him, his hips beginning to stutter, groaning as Geoff picks up the pace._ _

__“Nrgh, G-Geoff, _more._ There! Please!”_ _

__“Sure thing, Daddy,” the ram coos, thrusting harder and deeper with each passing second. “I’ll make you feel good..”_ _

__Jack purrs loudly, tail wrapping around Geoff’s midsection in a hug. “That’s right, make your Daddy feel good. Make him feel really good.” Michael mewls, a sound that Jack drowns in a kiss. “You gonna cum?”_ _

__“Please..” the other whines. His hips are meeting his thrusts and his claws are creating stinging marks down his biceps. “No more, I’m going to cum.” Jack growls, kissing him roughly._ _

__“Then cum, boy. Cum for me and Geoff.”_ _

__There’s no need to ask twice. Michael’s body’s stills, his walls seizing around Jack’s hardened knot, causing them both to cum simultaneously. Geoff follows moments behind, punctuating his orgasm with a bite to Jack’s throat that makes him yowl. Everything goes white..._ _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lads get a lecture and Jack feels guilty. Exposition ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the shorter chapter! I had to wrap this part up before I can continue with the rest of the story, although Bad Hare Days is predicted to have over 10 chapters worth of goodies! In the meantime, thank you to everyone who has been reading this story! Your comments and kudos are always appreciated: I hope you continue to like the series!

-

**Present**

-

Silence. It’s that awkward, too-long period that hangs in the aftermath of the storytelling, all four looking quietly at Ryan. He’s still hunched over in his seat, refusing anyone eye contact. The embarrassment of earlier seems to have dissipated though; he looks much calmer, almost pensive as he twiddles his thumbs together. But no one dares to say anything before the bull is ready to talk.

That’s why silence continues to hang, long and heavy over the crowd as they await the fifth of their number to react.

And react he does, a few minutes after, opening his mouth to begin talking. His voice, which is always so sure and deep..well, it doesn’t sound unsure but there’s a peculiar timbre to it. Dare anyone say, it sounds almost like Ryan is defeated. 

“So you guys, despite all that I’ve tried to teach you, couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves and fucked Geoff’s boyfriend?” 

The Lads have the decency to look a little sheepish. Ray looks off to the side, apparently interested in something else while a shamefaced Gavin keeps his gaze in his lap. Neither are meeting the disappointed face that Ryan has. 

A few seconds pass. Ryan continues, “Did everything I teach you guys never sink in?” Gavin winces and Ray bites his lip. From their place at the armchair, Jack’s countenances is downright pitying while Geoff sighs.

“Ryan, look man,” the Ram starts to say, “You don’t have to give them a preaching. I don’t have that many qualms about them sleeping with Jack-” but Ryan shakes his head. Ryan is looking between Jack and Geoff, albeit glumly so.

“It’s more than that, Geoff,” Ryan replies.Turning a glare onto the two remaining Lads, he tags on, “You two should have known better. No, all THREE of you should have known better, especially Michael.”

He’s completely authoritative when he snaps, “I’m going to have a talk with you three when Michael’s done in the bathroom. This sort of chaotic behavior is what creates huge messes to clean up, both metaphorically and not.” The Lads frown, sinking in their seats. The bovine is angry for sure. 

And Jack, ever a peacemaker, decides to try stepping in.

He tries to offer, “Hey, there’s no need to get mad. They're not completely at fault.” He takes a steadying breath before insisting, “If anything, it’s my fault. I’m the one who screwed Michael and them during your vacation.” 

Ryan only asks, “Did you suggest the fish fillets for breakfast three days ago?” Jack bites his lip, shaking his head. With a frown, Ryan poses a different question to the lion: “Did you act up when someone tried to apologize to you?”

Again, Jack shakes his head.

Ryan doesn’t stop there. With his glare slowly becoming more cold, he pushes, “Then I can assume you also didn’t do anything else these nimrods did.” Turning to said nimrods, he snaps, “I _told_ you guys to behave. I even left a note for what I expected you all not to do!” 

The icing on the cake comes as Gavin suddenly inquiring, “There was a note?” 

The sound of Ryan’s facepalm echos loudly around the room. 

“ _Does no one ever read anything important I leave!?_ ” The Lads begin to whistle and even Geoff takes a moment to be a little guilty faced.

The bovine struggles to take a few calming breaths, exhaling through his nose as his brows pinch together. His tail flips this way and that in irritation before he shoots up from his seat. His fists are tightening and he looks ready to bulldoze someone down. That’s how a bull reacts when angry; he struggles not to let his head hang downward and threaten the others with his pointed long horns.

“No,” Ryan tells himself, “No, calm down Haywood. Murder is not the answer right now.” Jack gives the others a slightly concerned look, considering the other just said murder aloud but no one seems to give a fuck. Additional minutes tick by as Ryan continues to mutter to himself, little by little letting his muscle unlock from the tense positions he had them in.

Being the one most unfamiliar with an angry bovine, Jack can’t help but asking, “Are you alright, Ryan?”

The bovine shakes his head, snorting. “Hardly.” With a drawn sigh, he states, “I figure that this sex thing you’ve been doing is a temporary way to keep peace in this house but it’s not an effective, long-term one. Believe it or not, a conversation is going to be needed to solve this dilemma. Which is why I’m taking the two lads here” he gestures to the boys, “and the last one upstairs and having a firm talk with them.”

Three out of four wince; a “firm talk” is no doubt going to be a lengthy, stern kind of lecture. Still, the feline tries to argue otherwise.

“I tried talking to Michael already,” Jack defends, solemnly shaking his head. “And you know what happened after that fabulous failure.” 

Ryan gives Jack a pitying look.

“Unfortunately for you,” he retorts, “you’re an Alpha. You’re already set to be on his bad side.” 

Jack cocks his head. “What does that mean?”

“It means that Michael has a stick up his ass,” Geoff supplies, a comment that Ryan glares at him for. All Geoff does is shrug. “It’s true.”

“You’re such a dick, Geoff,” Ryan tells him. Jack nods.

“I told him that already.”

“Quiet, Jack.” Geoff pets his hair, looking at Ryan seriously. “You can try to talk to Michael but I dunno how successful that will be. He’s been pretty bitchy these past few days.” Ryan shakes his head, smiling.

“You just don’t know how to talk to him like I do.” Upon saying so, he gestures at the other Lads, getting up from his seat. “Okay you two, follow me. We’ll meet upstairs and have our little talk.”

-

When the three have disappeared up the stairs, Jack looks to Geoff uncertainly. “Are they going to be okay?”

Geoff shrugs. “I dunno. Ryan’s mad for sure but I don’t think he’ll kill them. Not yet, he’s got to be theatrical about it.”

“Geoff, Jesus Christ.

-

The day dwindles on. Sunlight bids the world a fond farewell as it disappears from beyond the horizon, sinking the suburbs into a quiet night. As the stars begin to twinkle and shine above, Jack looks worriedly towards the stairs.

“They’ve been gone an awful long time.” He comments, glancing between the cable box’s clock, ticking ever onward, and the dim-lit stairs. Geoff, on the other hand, peeks over from where he’s snuggled into Jack’s side, right on his bicep, the both of them sunk deep into the couch. 

The stairs remain dark, quiescent among their worry. He, like Jack, frowns at the fact but it’s less worrisome than his boyfriends.

“He’s probably giving them a stern talking to,” he assures the other. “Ryan likes to have his household running less chaotically than it has been. Don’t worry about the Lads though, they’re grown-ass men.” Jack frowns deeper.

“Still…”

“Oh Jack,” the ram sighs, petting his arm. “Don’t start. There’s nothing to be upset about anyway.” The lion rumbles as the billy goat continues, “They’ll be fine. Really, it’s nothing to get worked up over.”

“I can’t help feeling like this is my fault though,” the other insists softly. “I mean, maybe for Gavin it was a horrible inevitability, given we did it right after his cycle.. but everything else feels like my fault.” Geoff sits up a little, staring concernedly at Jack.

“How so?”

Jack shrugs. “I don’t know. It’s like.. It’s like an anxious thought that sort of takes over my mind. I know it’s not a plausible thought but it’s an inkling nevertheless; it’s that inkling which tells me I’m at fault somehow.” He sighs again, sounding lost and forlorn.

He says, “I just feel guilty about all this.”

Guilt is a bitch like that. Whether it’s a real offense or simply an imagined one, once Guilt gets a hold of someone, it makes them feel like shit. ‘I’m at fault’, ‘I did this’, ‘It’s my responsibility’, all are thoughts based in Guilt. And when the King of Beasts feels guilty about something, he may as well try to relinquish his crown for his given ‘misdeed’.

Thankfully this Ram, his consort as it seems, won’t take this bullshit.

“That,” Geoff says, grabbing and pulling Jack’s face to look at him, “is the biggest load of bullshit ever man.”

Even with the look of incredulity that Jack gives him, Geoff keeps going on. “You’re not a martyr so don’t feel like one. So everyone has slept with you. Big deal.”

“But-”

“Hush, let me finish.” He takes a deep breath before stating, “Jack Shannon Pattillo, I love you very much. Nothing you do or say is going to change that. Like I told your feral self earlier, it’ll always be okay with me.” He lovingly pets his mane, quietly adding, “I know you’ll always love me first, right?” Jack quietly regards him.

Their hands weren’t quiet touching until Jack moves his heavy paw onto Geoff’s. Carefully, with a gingerness that fine china would deserve, he brings the other’s smaller hand up to his lips, kissing it. Geoff could swear his heart melts a little at the gesture, Jack purring softly for him.

“I will,” he promises. “No matter what, you’ll be that damn billy goat who rammed his way into my heart.”

“I damn well better be. Now enough of this sad talk. How about we cuddle?”

“Agreed.”

-

It’s late, very late, when there’s any movement coming down the stairs. Geoff is very nearly asleep when there’s creaking coming from the wooden stairs. Given that his animal is always on high alert, any drowsiness is replaced by alertness. He’s very careful not to jostle Jack, who’s fast asleep, head resting in his lap. But he tries very hard to crane his neck over the back of the couch, to see who’s coming.

It’s Ryan and he’s looking none too happy. Jet-lag must have settled in at last, as the haggard lines and dark eye bags become apparent in the limelight of the television’s glow. 

“Rough night?” Geoff asks quietly, hand absentmindedly petting Jack’s hair. While the lion sleep contently, Ryan nods.

“You don’t know the half of it. I tried talking to michael, Ray and Gavin all at once but my attempt was only so successful.” He sighs, stretching his worn out limbs before walking closer. “Is Jack asleep?”

“Like a newborn kitten,” the ram coos. Jack himself snorts a little in his sleep, turning a little to the left before continuing his soft snore. Geoff chuckles. “It’s funny-no matter how much sleep he gets, he always sleeps deeply. I envy that sort of ability.” Ryan scoffs a quiet laugh.

“You and me both. We’re insomniacs, me more so than you.”

They share that small, silent moment of good humor, just staring down at the big cat who sleeps on oblivious to the world. But like always, there’s that dark thought skirting around the edge of their minds; such is the problem with Pressing Matters, being a huge douche as always.

So it’s not long before Ryan speaks up again, this time a little more solemnly: “I tried to talk to Michael, one on one after I gave the Lads a scolding.”

“Didn’t work?” Ryan shakes his head. Geoff sighs, turning away. “Figures. I think there’s another reason why his cat has been acting out. What it is, I have no idea.”

“I do.” Ryan bites his lip before blurting, “Geoff, I think it’s _that_ sort of issue for Mike.”

Geoff perks up a bit, brows cocked. “You’re serious about that?”

“Definitely so.” threading his hands together, the bovine states, “Look, out of all of us, Michael has the most pent-up aggression towards alphas than any of us. He’s a young, hot-blooded kid after all.”

“I get that,” Geoff retorts. “But to see it as _that_ sort of issue? I don’t know, that’s so far into his past…”

Ryan agrees, though he continues to shake his head solemnly as he recalls their talk. “I really do think that Michael was trying his best to be welcoming at first,” he presses. Glumly, he adds, “It’s just that Jack’s apology triggered him. You know how triggering works, you don’t think rationally after you’ve been triggered.”

“But Jack is _different_.”

Ryan sighs again, shrugging. “I understand that Geoff, yet that’s not the issue here. What is the issue is how the Lads, especially Michael, don’t know how they should be conducting themselves around Jack.”

Geoff nods but doesn’t look at Ryan. Rather, his attention is fixed on the flickering screen, pensive.

Ryan knows that look and doesn’t like it. On a whim, he turns around the corner of the couch, sitting on the arm as he looks down at the ram. “Are you okay?” Ryan asks him. Geoff frowns.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, it’s just that, given what’s going, you might be under a lot of stress..” Geoff sighs, shaking his head.

“Ryan,” he drawls slowly, “ you know I expected all this in some shape or form, right?” When Ryan stares at him quietly, he explains, “We may be self-sufficient, successful people but when it boils down to it, we’re still Omega, aren’t we? We may have convinced ourselves and the rest of the world that we’re okay, that we can handle ourselves but look at us. Look at Michael. Ryan, we can’t do this anymore.”

“ _We_ can’t or _you_ can’t?”

“We can’t, Ryan. I say we because face it, we haven’t even let ourselves come near a goddamn Beta in years.” He sits a little straighter as he talks down the bovine, arguing, “Each heat we pass, we're losing valuable time and suffering through easily curable things. We’re too poor to cover the expenses of suppressants for five Omegas. And to be honest? I’m sick of being alone. You guys are the best, you really are, but you’re not…”

“Alphas?” Ryan supplies. Geoff shakes his head.

“No, you’re not _Jack_.”

“Fair enough,” he replies. There’s still doubt on his face as he continues, “But are you sure about this? We don’t need an Alpha, there are always Betas who can do the job. I know we originally came together under the belief we could do without either but still, if you think we need to change that..” 

Geoff shakes his head. “No, don’t change anything,” he says. “Besides, I’m not against sharing my man with you guys. It’s important that the Lads have someone like Jack in their lives, someone who can teach them that not all Alphas are bad. That Jack can solve their current struggles with heats is just a plus side.”

Ryan still looks unconvinced. “You place a lot of faith in Jack. You haven’t said that of any prior boyfriends.” Geoff shrugs.

“Yeah, well, he’s special.”

Geoff turns away.

“Did I even tell you how I met Jack?” Ryan looks at him quizzically.

“Didn’t you two meet in a bar?” Geoff nods his head but he’s frowning.

“That’s the first time we talked yeah but not the first time we met.” Geoff sighs. He pets the lion’s mane, drawing a few sleepy purrs from the feline. With a sad smile, he explains, “Jack has bad memory sometimes. I don’t even think he remembers the incident that led me to being interested in him.”

Ryan pauses when he hears ‘incident’, eyes wide. “Geoff, you don’t mean _that_ incident, do you?”

Geoff nods.

“Oh my god Geoff, are you saying that was _Jack?_ ”

“It was,” Geoff replies solemnly, looking away. “That Sunday, almost a year ago now, right after the company party. Do you remember?” His eyes look so distant when he recalls the story, as if he were reliving it in that moment.

He remembers, “I was going to pick up some more bevs for our own house party from the grocery down the block; a simple plan, go in, buy the drinks and go home. I remember you guys told me to be careful. But that night I wasn’t so careful as I should have been.”

“I should have known something was wrong the moment I laid eyes on that rhino in the store. He smelled wrong, you know how people unconsciously send off smells when they’re scared? I should have paid attention to how he kept giving off warnings about the guys towards the alcohol aisle. If a big guy like him was scared, shouldn’t I have been too? But I wasn’t. I paid no attention to those guys, those common dogs. I just got the bevs, paid and went on my merry way.” 

“I only noticed the danger I was in when they started to follow me. Some of those dogs weren’t very graceful, clumsy betas that knocked into a few trashcans on the way. I heard them, my Ram knew they were there and told me to hightail it. But I didn’t, I didn’t think I was their target. I thought they would go away.”

“They didn’t though. They had me cornered Ryan. Their alpha led the charge, damn right scared me half to death when he suddenly tried to grab me from behind. And what could I do? I started running. I thought that if I was fast enough, they’d lose interest and beat it. But I played right into their paws, and the next thing I know, I’m surrounded. Six to one, and how can one guy like me fight back? It’s one thing to take on one guy I can knock into next week but a pack? How was I supposed to fight off those sharp teeth and claws? They corralled me off my previous trail home to somewhere I didn’t know.”

“I was scared. I was legitimately scared for my life. I haven’t felt that scared since the day I was deployed to Kuwait when I was a stupid teenager. I was surrounded by predators in what became the deserted park, help either too far away or not willing to come forward. I thought I was going to die that evening.” 

Ryan nods glumly. He’s heard this story before and knows how terrified the other had been. And yet..

“And then what happens?” Geoff asks. It’s a rhetorical question as he answers, “He comes barging in, roaring and taking the enemy by surprise.”

“What sort of stranger does that, step in on a fight like that? He was an Alpha, he had no business minding what happened that Sunday. But he was there, he stepped in and saved me when no one else would. You should have seen him, how he fought, how he tossed those guys like rag dolls. It barely took them a few minutes to think it was a bad idea and hightail it outta there. And when I’m there and scared shitless? All he does is lean down and ask if I’m okay.”

Geoff’s eyes seem to glitter almost as he recalls that scene, claiming, “I swear to god, it must have been like love at first sight, seeing him all messed up, glasses askew and mane ruffled. He barely had a scratch on him, maybe a little dirt but he was smiling at me. Not predatorily, more like.. Kindly. As if he was meaning to calm me down. My heart skipped a beat there, Rye. Never have I fallen harder for a stranger than I did then. And I didn’t even register he was an alpha until he walked away, that remaining scent of black raspberry following after him.”

Ryan nods. “I get that,” he tells him. “You fell hard in love. Now fast-forward some time and you met him the bar, right? After you were done stalking him?” Geoff frowns.

“Don’t call it ‘stalking’, that’s the most unromantic thing to call it.”

Ryan rolls his eyes. “Right because when your attention is claimed by one single man and where he spends his evenings drinking is _not_ stalking at all.” 

Geoff sticks out his tongue at him. “Hey, I never made a move until my usual stopped serving Daniel’s. That he just happened to be there that evening when we had our lovely first fuck is pure coincidence.”

The Ram inside him him claims, _What coincidence? You were going home until you saw him,_ while Ryan only raises a brow and scoffs a, “Yeah… right.”

Geoff frowns at the both of them, mentally and not. “I hate you.” 

In any case Ryan starts talking again, a little more quietly as to not wake up the sleeping lion: “It’s all well and good that you did meet Jack in the end. I’m happy for the both of you because you are good for each other. And I do agree. Jack doesn’t seem like other alphas.” He stops.

Timidly, he asks, “But Geoff, can you really handle all this trouble? More importantly..can Jack handle this?”

“I don’t know,” the billy goat answers honestly. “I really don’t know. He’s a lion, he’s different than us grazers.”

“Not that different, apparently.”

“Right,” he agrees. “There’s still a bit I don’t know about him, though. Whether or not he can handle this is one of them. But if worse comes to worse, I’ll figure out something. I can promise you, I won’t let Jack get overwhelmed.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happened. Terrible things. Thus Jack is left to remember how he got into this newest mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/13/2017 Finally cleaned this up so I'm happy with it, also put in some more content. I wanted to expand a bit more setting-wise so I think this is a fair trade!

 

To say that Jack expected this sort of day to unfold is wrong. He never expected any day like this to have happened. Really, no one, even the best of fortune -tellers, could have predicted the events that would transpire and lead to this newest mess of his life.

 

But the fact of the matter is that it all _did_ happen. Ergo, because it happened, everything led to this sort of outcome: him, sitting in a jail cell surrounded by a passed out drunk, a fuming Michael and one guy who cannot keep his hands to himself.

 

Unbelievable, right?

 

_Not as unbelievable as you’d like it to be._

 

Shut up in the peanut gallery.

 

Now there are many ways to say that the situation could be worse: he could have easily been jailed in the cell over, where the pooches from hell are giving him death glares as a few nurse their wounds. He could have been separated from Michael who looks far too close to throttling the cop strolling up and down the hallway. Hell, the drunk could have been replaced with one of said pooches from before and then there would be shit happening. Things could be worse.

 

But as anyone knows, Jack has a hard time of seeing the positive side of things. So he sits glumly in the jail cell, lips pursed as I-Don’t-Know-Personal-Space monkey man tries another pass at him.

 

God, he doesn’t want to punch another person out but Mc Handsy is really trying him.

 

Meanwhile Michael is irritably tapping his claws against the bars, frowning at the seated zebra guard who flips another page of his magazine. His face is fixed into a scowl. “How the fuck did it all come to this?” he asks offhandedly, giving his own menacing scowl at a canine who dared give him an ugly eye.

 

Jack wonders about it too. He sighs as he slumps against the wall behind him, eyes closed in thought.

 

-

 

Perhaps the reason why all this came to pass is because Geoff had work to do. Granted, most people don’t work on a Saturday; at best they’d choose to keep their weekends free unless another schedule works better for their activities. Such is the case for Jack, who would’ve usually picked up a Saturday shift to keep the mind-numbing boredom at bay. Since gaining himself a lover and a chaotic household to live in though, he’s chosen against working the weekend shift.

 

Yet for his attempt to keep his calendar free, Geoff had work to do. And the talk was suddenly dropped on him as a bomb is dropped on an enemy's territory.

 

They had been getting ready for bed after a long day when Geoff brought up the subject. “Burnie needs me for a recording day.” Jack pauses from where he was bending over to remove his socks, eyebrows knitting together. His brain is taking a few moments to process who this ‘Burnie’ is.

 

 _That would be that buffalo man, would it not?_ his lion answers. Oh yeah. The friend slash boss of his lover, a buffalo of some odd years. He hasn’t yet had the chance to meet him face to face but plenty of photos have told him quite a bit about him.

 

Remember who the other is, Jack decides to reply to Geoff’s confession.

 

“Okay,” he says, balling his socks together to throw into the dirty hamper. Geoff gives him a clap or two when they fall semi-perfectly into the bin, one rogue sock falling off the side. With a smile, Jack continues with his questions: “When does he want you to do the recording? How long will you be gone?”

 

Jack expects the other to say an hour or two but the face he has plastered on looks downright guilty. It makes his heart sink a little bit to see it. “Geoff?”

 

“He needs me for a whole day,” the other amends, looking away guiltily. “Since that problem with Waves Mercury came up, we’ve lost a good chunk of our data to white noise. We practically have to re-record several weeks worth of stuff in a day.” He sighs, the heaviness of the situation weighing him down.

 

Jack feels sorry for him. “The life of a voice actor, eh Geoff?” the lion replies, leaning back into the bed pillows. Geoff follows after him, snuggling into his side once Jack opens up his arm, the lion’s heavy paw resting at the base of his back. He gives the lamb a couple of strokes, purring when he hears the contented huff it draws.

 

“Yeah, unfortunately so.” Geoff noses his mane, breathing in the fine ginger hairs. It’s a little thing he and his ram like to do, breathing in the scent of their lion, all while being held in his embrace.

 

 _Such a dear little billy,_ the lion purrs. Jack concurs. In the small moments scattered in between their hectic lives, Geoff is simply the most divine, so precious and lovely that Jack is almost tempted to never let him out of his arms.

 

But Reality is a cranky, spot-light hogging dirtbag. It situates itself right back into their cozy little moment, making the Ram frown against Jack’s skin. And when he’s not happy, Jack cannot be happy either.

“What’s wrong?”

 

Geoff sits back a little, his round teeth lightly chewing his lip. He looks so uneasy as he glances between his beloved feline seated next to him and the closed door of their bedroom. Jack’s head cocks to the side. “Geoff?”

 

The other blurts, “Do you think you’d be okay here by yourself?”

 

Jack can’t contain his snort.

 

“Geoff, I’m a grown ass man. I think I can take care of myself.”

 

“Still…”

 

The other waves him off, pulling him into a tight hug to kiss his brow. “Oh stop worrying, billy goat, I’ll be okay. I can handle one day by myself. It’s not as if you’re leaving me forever to join a circus or something.”

 

Geoff smiles at the other, teasing, “How do you know that? Maybe I’m better suited for the circus than you think.” Jack scoffs.

 

“You might think your heavy drinking is impressive but the guys in the stands will probably have you beat before you even start your act.”

 

The hands that push against his chest are playful, Geoff already giggling his cancer-curing laugh. God does it feel good to make the other laugh like so.  

 

He kisses the Ram’s lips slowly, revealing in how soft they feel against his own. “I’ll be fine,” he breaths slowly to him. “I promise, cross my heart and whatnot. You don’t have to worry about me, I’ll be fine.”

 

 _That is, as long as a certain alley cat doesn’t try pulling another stunt,_ his lion adds. He quickly silences him with a mental flip of the bird. In the meantime he showers the other with kisses, feeling how Geoff relaxes against him.

 

“Seriously Geoff, I’ll be fine. You can go off and do your thing, I’ll be okay.”

 

If only his future self could tell him otherwise, he wouldn’t have promised anything at all.

 

-

 

So Geoff had left early the next morning and things had been off to a relatively good start.

 

Then he met Michael and Gavin in the kitchen.

 

-

**Saturday, 8:18 AM**

-

 

When Ryan waltzes down the stairs, yawning and scratching his sides, he doesn’t expect a conversation to be happening in the kitchen.

 

“I highly doubt it.”

 

“It’s true! Gav, back me up on this. You totally know I can do it.”

 

“It really is, you gotta believe him, Jack.”

 

“I just don’t see it happening though. I mean, wouldn’t you get sick halfway through? It’s a big jar.”

 

“That sounds like a motherfucking bet. You wanna place your cash where your mouth is?”

 

From where Ryan is entering the kitchen from the living room, he can see Jack’s eyes narrow.

 

“Alright, fine. Let’s do it then.” He reaches back into his pants pocket, pulling out the Tetris themed wallet to pull out a crisp bill. “$20 bucks on the line to see if you can finish in four minutes.”

 

Michael rewards the other with a shit-eating grin. “Deal.”

 

Gavin grins at Jack, shaking his head. “You messed up bad, Jack. You’re going to lose this bet.” Jack only eyes Gavin for a second.

 

“Less talking, more doing. Do you have a timer?”

 

“Sure do,” the bird replies, pulling out his phone. He sets up the app, stating, “Micool, you start on the count of three. One.. two..”

 

“What the fuck are you guys doing?”

 

Ryan is standing in the kitchen doorway, blearily eying the three surrounding what appears to be an entire jar of mayonnaise. Michael is cracking open the lid, eyebrows raised.

 

“Oh, morning Rye. What’s up?”

 

“I could ask the same of you guys. What the fuck are you doing and why are you opening that jar of mayo?”

 

Michael jerks a thumb at Jack, simply saying, “This fucker doesn’t believe I could down this entire jar of mayo in under four minutes. I’m here to prove him wrong.” But instead of laughing, the bovines eyes become wide and angry.

 

“Michael, fuck no, don’t do that. You’re going to get sick!” The cat waggles his brows, smirking.

 

“Wanna place money on that? Jack already put down $20.”

 

Ryan steals the jar from Michael’s grasp, much to the Lad’s displeasure, shaking his head. “No and no again. Mike, you are not eating this whole jar.” Turning to Gavin, he snaps, “Gavin, you are not to be goading on Michael’s stupid antics.” Turning to Jack, he adds, “And you? Lesson learned, don’t join in on Michael’s stupid bets either. Unless you enjoy seeing people throw up their guts, don’t do it.”

 

The collective aww is heard as the cow places the jar back where it belongs in the fridge, snapping it closed with a decisive wham.

 

“You’re no fun, man,” the smaller cat snaps, crossing his arms and sticking his tongue childishly at the other. Ryan cocks a brow at him.

 

“This, coming from the man who had to suffer drinking a whole gallon of milk to please his fans?” Jack gives him a perturbed look, one Ryan doesn’t even have to see to tell the other, “Don’t ask about it, Jack.”

 

A warning isn’t enough, apparently. “A whole gallon of milk?” He asks. Ryan’s eyes narrow.

 

“I said don’t ask.”

 

“Yep,” Gavin answers, ignoring the scathing glare Ryan sends his way. “Even being lactose-intolerant, Michael drank as much as he could before we both got sick.” Michael looks damn proud of himself.

 

“It was for the kids.”

 

“It was most certainly not, it was more of your stupid antics. That the fans <i>wanted</i> to see that is disturbing enough.”

 

“You’re just jealous,” Michael says, grabbing his seated Nook off the counter to start typing into the search bar. Jack Looks over his shoulder, curious.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Showing Ryan that it was for the kids,” he answers, moseying through the search suggestions. “We raised so much fucking money during that stream, you have to admit that Rye.” The bovine rolls his eyes.

 

“For the stupidest reasons too. You guys were a mess afterwards.”

 

“Not as much as Gus was,” Gavin points out. “He was shitfaced drunk by the end of it.” Jack mrrs curiously.

 

“Gus?”

 

“Gus Sorola, our neighbor and co-worker.” Gavin’s eyes widen as Memory strikes him across the face. “Oh yeah, you don’t remember him! You two met when you were feral.” Jack’s face flushes as he makes a small ‘oh’.

 

“I hope I didn’t make an, ah, wrong impression on him then.” There’s a chours of ‘ehh’ which goes around, each person looking more and more uncertain. Michael is the only one who answers:

 

“You probably did but then again, he’s not an easily impressed guy. He deals with our shit on a daily basis so he’s practically immune to any more bullshit.” Gavin nods sagely while Ryan agrees with a disinterested shrug. Jack still feels the embarrassment burning on his face.

 

“Given what I was reportedly doing in my feral state though,” he explains, “I would still like to properly introduce myself.” Ryan scoffs.

 

“Good luck with that. Chances are you’re not going to change his opinion about you.” Jack frowns.

 

“I thought you said he wasn’t easily impressed.”

 

“He’s not, he just has very strong opinions about people he’s just met.”

 

“What sort of opinion would he have about me?”

 

“That you’re an idiot and probably half crazy to move into this house,” Michael says, snapping the Nook closed. “Forget it, there are too many videos to find the right one of me and Gav puking after the milk chugging. Sad though, we did raise a lot of money.”

 

It’s just then a new pair of footsteps can be heard coming down the stairs, right around to the entrance of the kitchen. Ray is tiredly rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, confused by everyone staring back at him.

 

“What the fresh fuck is going on here?” he asks, ears flopped to the side. “Are we having a meeting and didn’t invite the Puerto Rican?” Michael smiles over the kitchen island, hands on his hips.

 

“Not when said Brownman is barely awake at the moment,” he replies. “Good morning. Sleep well, bunny boy?” Said bunny snorts, grabbing a long ear to start grooming.

 

“As if,” he retorts sourly. “That new achievement is impossible. I spent hours last night trying to get it.”

 

Ryan grins as the rabbit passes him towards the fridge, yanking it open. He can’t help but casually ask, “Did you get the achievement?”

 

The look Ray gives him is borderline scandalized.

 

“Of course I did. I was not about to sleep until I got it.”

 

“Uh-huh.” Ryan steps in line behind the rabbit and snags a red apple from the fridge’s drawer. After taking a big bite and chewing it thoughtfully, he continues, “And when exactly did you get it?”

 

Ray’s face blanks. “What time is it now?”

 

Ryan only nods in reply, taking another bite of his apple. “So sometime in the past hour then, right.”

 

The smaller male mutters what must be a curse at the other, grabbing a Monster from the fridges depths to crack open and sip. Of course, it doesn’t take very long for him to notice something amiss.

 

“Hey..where’s Geoff?”

 

“Working,” Jack answers. He shrugs as he adds, “Burnie needed him. He’s going to be gone for the whole day.”

 

Gavin perks up as Jack says this, looking more and more excited.

 

“So Geoff is at the studio then?” As Jack nods, Gavin smiles. “Well that’s fine! ‘Bout time that we all spent a day together, right?”

 

Ryan is glaring at Gavin’s head, muttering a cautious, “Gavin..” The bird waves him off.

 

“I got it, I got it, keep it PG. Geez Rye, I can handle myself!” Hugging Jack’s arm, he grins, “We’re just going to have some quality bonding time anyway! We’ll make today fun!”

 

-

 

Fun did not constitute to watching TV and bumming around the house, it seemed.

 

“If I have to spend one more minute watching this shit, I’m going to scream.”

 

“No one said you have to watch it,” the bovine says over his book. When Michael turns to glare at him, Ryan merely adds, “You know I'm right.”

 

“There’s nothing good going to be one ‘til six anyway,” Ray adds, head slumped over his crossed arms. “Always Sunny comes on about then.”

 

Michael scoffs.

 

“Eh, all reruns. They haven’t set out the newest episode yet.”

 

“We could always go out,” Gavin says, swinging his legs to and fro. Four eyes turn slowly to stare at him, causing the bird to pause. “..What? Is there something on my face?”

 

“That,” Ray begins, “is a brilliant idea Vav. Why suffocate ourselves by staying inside when we can go outside?”

 

Michael turns a half-heated glare on him, his lips quirked into a misshapen smirk.

 

“Oh come off it,” he tells him. “We all know you’d just pick the closest arcade there is to be out of the outside.” Ray shrugs.

 

“Okay, so me and the sun don’t get along. Big whoop! Point is, is there anyone here who’d object to going to the arcade??”

 

To be honest, there isn’t a soul sitting in that kitchen who isn’t already planning what they’re going to do.

 

“Then what are we waiting for, ladies? Let’s go already!”

 

-

 

The nearest arcade to the house is moderately sized, with enough range of games from console to lazer tag for everyone to enjoy.

 

While Ray immediately decides it's his destiny to conquer the House of the Dead 2, Ryan contents himself with a racing game. Gavin sticks himself to Jack’s side like glue, earning a frown from Michael.

 

Jack notices. How can he not, when the other is practically glaring daggers his way? But instead of making a show about it and getting into another tiff, the younger feline just turns the other way. Only Gavin makes a fuss, turning his head to watch the other beginning to saunter away.

 

“Oi Micool,” he calls, “where are you going?”

 

The cat shrugs, not even gracing him with a look, hiking his hoodie’s hood over his beanie.

 

“Somewhere else,” the other replies, tucking his paws into his hoodie’s pockets. “Maybe I’ll catch a round of laser tag or something.”

 

The answer is simple enough but Gavin frowns like he’s just heard someone smashed his controller (again).

 

“You sure? I’m going to stick with Jack here. Are you sure you don’t want to hang with us?”

 

Michael scoffs. “Yeah, I’m sure. You two birdbrains go have fun.”

 

And he waltzes off before anyone can get a word in edgewise. In the wake of it, even Jack finds himself frowning.

 

That was strange…

 

-

 

Of course Gavin doesn’t seem the least perturbed, at least not for long. Even as they begin to slowly walk around the arcade, talking about the various consoles available and the silly invaders theme the restaurant has going, Jack can’t understand why Gavin seems so comfortable. His feathers are all in place, looking shiny and sleek as the younger man hugs into his side. He laughs when things are funny and shows interest in what Jack has to say on the prizes that crowd the rewards counter. It confuses Jack to no end.

 

Had the previous conversation not made him the least bit worried?

 

Without thinking, Jack’s mouth is forming a question, one he slightly regrets.

 

“Is everything okay?”

 

The lark gives him that half blank, half curious look, his green eye peeking at him from the corner while his eyebrow arches. It’s a silent face that forces Jack to clarify his words: “Michael seems..upset for some reason.”

 

Gavin makes a soft ‘ah’.

 

“He’s probably jealous,” the lark shrugs, momentarily distracted by the explosion of a nearby console’s waiting screen. When Jack is quiet for at least a minute, staring at his messy brown hair, Gavin chooses to continue. “He and I usually stick together when we go to arcades so he’s probably mad that I’d rather hang out with you this time.”

 

So it seems. “And why is that, by the way?” Jack asks.

 

Gavin shrugs again, turning towards Jack with an open, honest look.

 

“I guess I want to get to know you without having to take off my shirt,” Gavin replies. It’s an answer Jack can understand, even is his cheeks turn a bit scarlet.

 

“F..fair enough, I think. Probably a good idea for us not to do that again anytime soon.”

 

“You’re probably right,” Gavin rejoins. “And anyway, I’m well off my heat now so there’s no chance I’m going to jump you out of the blue. Well, unless we <i>both</i> really want it and aren’t objecting to it.”

 

They share a small laugh, just a tiny one, over that.

 

They’ve walked a full circle around the arcade and Jack can’t help it, all this walking and talking, it does feel..nice. Not saying that it could be terrible walking around by yourself but having someone nearby, talking and laughing with you...it leaves a very fuzzy feeling. And for a being covered in frizzy, ginger hair, Jack can attest to how delightful it feels to be fuzzy inside and out.

 

That Gavin only wants to learn about him, to be _friends_ with him, intensifies the feeling.

 

 _What is it about us that makes grazers like us?_ his lion wonders aloud. Jack’s not sure. He was always certain that he’d be the least likely candidate to acquaint with herbivores, much less woo one. What makes this different?

 

What makes Gavin like me?

 

His thoughts must be showing on his face because the lark is laughing at him. Not a sneering, derisive laugh but the sort that is exasperated and kind. “You don’t have much confidence in yourself, do you?” Gavin states.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Your face,” Gavin points out, “It’s like watching a laser lights show, you keep changing your expressions. You look puzzled then happy, then concerned and floored. You honestly have no idea how interesting you are?”

 

Jack cannot help but sputter at that, his eyes widening. “I-interesting? Me?” He vaguely recalls something about apex predators being rare but Gavin shuts that thought down with a shrug.

 

“You’re interesting to me. You’re nothing like I thought you’d be.”

 

Gavin’s looking ahead now, towards the other end of the arcade, his eyes soft and wondering. “When Geoff first said he was dating an Alpha Lion, I called him a liar, you know?”

 

Jack is silent, watching Gavin carefully.

“I admit, I was rude to him. For as long as I knew Geoff or anybody really, I always had this view about hunters. I thought they were these calculating, clever things, sooner to charm your wallet off you than walk you across a crosswalk. That’s how they always were in Oxfordshire and Micool, well, he never really helped, being a sneaky little minge half the time. If you knew how bumpy our relationship was in he beginning, you’d find it hard to believe we bonded at all. Anyway, when Geoff told me that he was dating you…”

 

Gavin looks down, averting Jack’s gaze.

 

“I called him an idiot. A bloody idiot, right to his face. I said he’d regret it, that you’d sooner be dumping him after abusing him thoroughly. The thought of you, being a lion _and_ an Alpha was frightening. You were like this huge, murky shadow that I was afraid of, a Babadook coming into Geoff’s life then our house to torment us. I never once thought you could be a regular person. True, I had been on my heat and what bird can think straight during that time? But I shouldn’t have been so mean.”

 

Jack sees how Gavin’s wings fall with his shoulders, the Guilt eating him. “Then I actually met you. You are tall, sure, but there was nothing terrible about you. You smiled at me. You talked with me. You didn’t find me or my questions annoying. You were and are completely different than what I’ve been taught all my life.”

 

Gavin is looking straight into Jack’s eyes as he admits, “I’ve been far too prejudiced all my life, especially towards predators. I feel terrible and I feel like getting to know you is a step in the right direction.”

 

All Jack can do is smile.

 

-

 

It’s not the first time. And it’s not going to be the last.

 

What is it that you think when a stranger comes out of nowhere to your side? Are they good and kind Samaritans, the sort who help the helpless on the streets? Or are they evil incarnate, the men and women who carry steel at their sides to swipe treasures, even lives, from others? What do you think of the homeless skunk who begs for a coin and the lofty swan princess who dresses in velvet and gold?  What is to be remarked upon the gazelle who wears all black and the bat who prefers white? Who is the wolf in sheep’s clothing and the sheep in a wolf’s fur cloak?

 

We all have views. We all have prejudice. And we all can be wrong. Jack knows this better than anyone else.

 

Gavin’s confession doesn’t strike him odd at all; after all, wouldn’t he feel the same? Hasn’t he felt that way before towards someone else?

 

He’s met Tigers who practice pacifism and lambs who carry guns into war. He’s seen birds who like to walk and boars who want to fly. Is anyone like the way we’re supposed to see them?

 

 _We’re only animals, after all,_ the lion says. And what animal knows anything for sure?

 

So Jack does what he can and smiles. His paw comes up to pet Gavin’s arm, still wrapped around his own, feeling the hairs bristle only for a moment before they calm. His voice is gentle and soft.

 

“I’m flattered you want to get to know me as a person,’” Jack says. “Even more so that you think it will broaden your views. I’m honored, actually, to be of help.”

 

Gavin perks up slightly, his green eyes searching Jack’s. “Really? Even if I was such a snob before?”

 

Jack shrugs a little helplessly, his sile thin and honest. “You’re not the first person who’s made the wrong assumption about another. I’ve done worse.”

 

“Nu-uh. You can’t have. You’re too nice.”

 

“Oh, I have.” He grins a little as he says, “I once thought a ram was nothing but an arrogant drunk.”

 

That makes Gavin burst out laughing, the air of shame gone at last. “No! You didn’t!”

 

“I did! He stole my seat and I thought he was an idiot. I was really wrong about him though.”

 

“Not about his drinking, to be honest.”

 

“No, not about that at least but I was wrong about all the other thoughts I had. Trust me, you haven’t done any wrong.”

 

-

 

It takes some more reassuring but Gavin comes around, apologizes and they’re on their way again for another stroll down the arcade. They stop by Ray who’s absorbed in House of the Dead 2, watching the rabbit lad wield both gun controllers to shoot his undead foes down. Something about the scene seems off, Ray seems a little _too_ into the game but Gavin answers his forming questions.

 

“This is the only exercise he’s going to get for awhile,” Gavin says sagely, nodding his head as Ray suddenly barrel rolls to the left to ‘avoid’ a hit and rises up in time to shoot his foe down.

 

“He does know he isn’t avoiding any hits by doing that..right?”

 

Gavin smirks. “Do you want to help Ray keep his figure? Don’t tell him that, he’ll get distracted.”

 

“Yeah but-”

 

“I said this was the only exercise he’s going to get. Do you believe me or not?”

 

Jack isn’t quite sure if he does but for the sake of things he leaves the topic alone.

 

After a few minutes of watching Narvaez Jr. conquer the simulator, they take their leave to go across a few aisles. Ryan has abandoned the racer tract to inspect the coin dispenser, though Jack is almost sure it looks like he’s fiddling with it. He couldn’t possibly…? Jack shakes his head.

 

No, Ryan is probably just getting coins to play some air hockey or something. Jack knows the other likes to play with machines but he’s probably behaving today. His lion, on the other hand, has ideas.

 

_I’m pretty sure that was a screwdriver in his hand._

 

Shut up.

 

_Where was he even carrying that?_

 

I said shut up.

 

The lion yowls softly and turns away in Jack’s mind, obviously miffed at being told what to do. Thankfully, he cannot think for very long, as something catches at the corner of his eye.

 

It’s Michael retreating into the Laser Tag room, his short tail bobbing as he slinks into the darkened room. Jack tries to follow the other’s steps with his eyes but Michael is fast; as soon as he saw him the other is gone, most likely to prepare for a round of fun.

 

Gavin is quiet, looking between the stilled lion and the entrance of the Laser Tag room. “Something wrong?”

 

Jack jolts slightly, his attention ripped back to where Gavin stands beside him. “Ah, oh..no. I thought I just saw Michael.”

 

“Was he going in to play Tag?”

 

“I think so.” Jack spares a glance at the open entrance before turning his attention back onto Gavin. “I only saw him for a second.”

 

Gavin is chewing his lip absently, his green eyes wide. “You want to follow him?”

 

“Pardon?”

 

“You seem concerned about Micool, so I thought you might want to check on him.”

 

Jack is shaking his head before he realizes it and tries to stop himself to not appear so harried. “I think that would be a bad idea. Michael isn’t very fond of me at the moment.”

 

The lark only rolls his eyes, pulling his arm away to cross it over his other, shaking his head. “Micool is being a little tart. Don’t mind him, he’s just got issues that he doesn’t want to deal with. You've done nothing wrong.”

 

“So everyone tells me,” Jack replies. “Still, I feel a little guilty. I mean, you two seem awfully close and us hanging out together seems to really bother him.”

 

“We are close,” Gavin agrees. “And it is bothering him. He’s my boi though, what can you do?”

 

Boi..? The ginger doesn’t quite understand that.

 

“Your boi..” Jack says quietly, rolling the word over his tongue. “Is that..does that mean he’s your boyfriend?”

 

The reaction is not what Jack expects. The mere mention of ‘boyfriend’ causes Gavin jolt with surprise, then to frown deeply. Jack’s said something awful.

 

_Nice going, dipshit._

 

“Gavin? Gav? Oh shit, did I just say something bad there?”

 

“No,” Gavin smiles guiltily. “ ‘s alright, Jack. It’s not your fault.”

 

“But you..”

 

_You’ve done it now cub. You messed up a perfectly good bird is what you did. Look at him, he’s gotten sad._

 

But as much as the inner feline is berating Jack, the smaller man looks wistful. Gavin seems genuinely displeased as he adds, “I wish that you could say that…”

 

Confusion is carved into every part of Jack’s expression as he inquires,“What do you mean?”

 

Gavin takes a few steps ahead to a nearby penny game, his smaller frame reflecting on the glossy glass surface. Quietly, almost noiselessly, Gavin admits, “I wish Micool was my boyfriend but things aren’t that easy.”

 

Then are silent for a good long while.

 

But when Gavin feels that heavy paw on his shoulder, he looks over to where the lion is looking down gently at him. “C’mon,” he says lightly, “let’s get you a drink. You need it and it’s on me.”

 

-

 

Two sodas later, the bird plus feline are seated near the edge of the restaurant's business, on a table that practically spills out onto the game floor. Dozens of multicolored lights flash and the sounds of exasperated groans and scoring can be heard all around. The arcade is alive and vibrant with life.

 

But at the table, things are more solemn. Gavin quietly stirs his straw around in his coke as Jack looks worriedly on.

 

After a few minutes of pure silence, Jack has enough balls to break it. “So what did you mean, when you said you wish Michael was your boyfriend?”

 

Gavin sighs.

 

“It’s as I said,” the lark explains. “I _wish_ things were like that between me and Micool but they aren’t.” He bites his straw, chewing teeth marks onto the tip.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, Micool is a wonderful guy, he really is, he’s just…”

 

Jack cocks his head as the other trails off. “Just what?” he offers.

 

Gavin turns away. “It’s hard to explain.”

 

Alright, so it’s a guessing game then. Jack racks his brains for all the different reasons there could be, before he settles on one that makes the most sense to him.

 

“It’s not because he’s a fellow Omega, is it?”

 

Gavin shakes his head.

 

“Oh goodness no, it’s nothing like that. Micool isn’t interested by the idea that love should be held back by status. He’s made it clear to me more times than I can count that he cares about me regardless to what we were born as.” With a sad sigh, he explains, “No, it’s more of a.. ‘settling’ issue.”

 

Settling issue? _That_ kind of issue?

 

“He’s afraid of commitment?” Jack asks incredulously. He never would have thought that someone like Michael, so headstrong and stubborn, could be like that but today is full of correcting given views.

 

“I don’t know..” Gavin says, sipping at his soda at last. “It could be or it might not be it. I sometimes feel it’s like it’s a problem of settling down with one person.” Gavin frowns.

 

“Maybe the fact that we’ve slept with our other roommates hasn’t helped, I’m not sure. I mean, he’s never shown disgust but he’s just..”

 

Ah, so that’s the issue then. The lion and Jack can believe it.

 

Jack is pensive as he answers, “Maybe he’s polyarmous.”

 

Gavin blinks, as if the idea had never occurred to him. “You think?”

 

Jack shrugs as he points out, “It’s not completely unheard of for felines to have more than one partner. I mean, lions especially like having more than one person in a relationship; that’s us finding our Pride.”

 

Gavin looks at him, puzzled.

 

“Your pride? As in, dignity or..?”

 

Jack laughs softly. “No, no, not like that. I mean Pride with a capital P. It’s like…”

 

Jack pauses for a moment before he continues, gathering his thoughts. “It’s hard to explain but a friend of mine told me about it. Basically a Pride is a lion having more than one partner that they feel romantically and sexually attracted to. That Pride becomes his or her family, which often replaces the family they were once a part of. It’s like..the need to create a new dynasty or something. From that new family, we create our own, bigger families until some children break off to find their own Prides. It seems complicated but it’s truly a simple concept. ”

 

“I suppose so,” Gavin agrees though his face is pinched by doubt. “But wouldn’t it be easier to just stay with the original Pride, rather than making a new one?”

 

Jack replies, “You’d think so but the Call of the Pride is different. Felines, Lions especially, are social creatures that do need their own space now and again. A Pride that’s too big needs to break apart before infighting happens due to territorial or behavioral needs. To keep the peace someone has to move away before problems happen. That’s why my parent’s pride only consists of the main family and family up to 2nd cousins. Anything beyond that is too big to handle.”  

 

“I see,” Gavin says. It seems to stick a little bit, as Gavin takes a few moments of silence to think it over. But soon he starts frowning again, deeper this time as his mind ticks on.

 

He ends up asking, “Do you think Micool is trying to find his own Pride?”

 

“I don’t know, I only know about it in a lion’s way. I can’t say for Michael,” Jack states. He is honestly hopeful as he adds, “But maybe it’s a source of trouble for his commitment. He wants to settle down with you but instinctually, he’s trying to live out a fantasy.”

 

Gavin seems to understand, despite the cloud of worry over his face. Perhaps he meant to put it a bit more gently but the lark ends up blurting,“Jack, you’re not pursuing a Pride, are you?”

 

Jack coughs on the sip of coke he’d been taking, staring wide eyed at the younger man. “W-what!?”

 

Gavin looks guilty.

 

“I’m sorry, that came out all wrong,” he admits. “What I mean, would you ever?” Scratching at his nose, the bird confesses, “I’m just wondering if all cats are so instinctively driven, so… sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jack tells him. “You’re legitimately curious, so of course you’d ask something like this. And as for how I work…” He pauses.

 

He wasn’t looking for a Pride, right? Granted, it’s been years since his family moved away but he wasn’t that desperate, right? If only Joel was there, he'd have the answer for sure… So Jack gives Gavin the answer he currently believes in.

 

“I..no.” he says. “Geoff is all I need right now. I don’t need a Pride to satisfy me. I’m above my instincts.”

 

So he says.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titled as What Else Happened At The Arcade: or, How This Author Foreshadows Things To Come While Making Jokes About Dicks.

-  
The atmosphere is heavy afterward, with neither Gavin or Jack willing to muse further on the subject at hand. Luckily, the tense situation won’t have to last very long.  
-

A bucket filled to the brim with tickets lands unceremoniously before them, falling on to the hard plastic table with a loud THUNK! The very sound of the heavy, ticket-laden container hitting the table causes the bird and lion to blink, surprised by the sight of it. Huh? Where did this come from? That question is answered by the appearance of a proud Puerto Rican rabbit.

The sable eared hare stands beside their table, chest puffed out dramatically. He gestures to his haul with unveiled glee as he proclaims, “Check it out, fuckers. I am the _king_ of the arcade. Won me over a thousand tickets!”

A thousand? Both hybrids have to struggle not to drop their jaws at the proclamation.

“Holy shit Ray,” Gavin chirps, digging his hand into the tub. He pulls free a strand to inspect the tickets further, turning over the cheap paper and confirming yup, that’s the arcade’s logo. And holy shit there’s A LOT to go around. “Where the hell did you get all these tickets? Weren’t you playing a shooter game last we saw you?”

“He was,” says a voice behind them. Turning around reveals it’s Ryan carrying yet another bucket of tickets filled with an even bigger stack of stubs. There’s so many it’s practically falling out off the edges, though Ryan tries his best to keep them all inside the tub.

Despite the looks of awe the two animals give him, the bovine merely explains, “He got bored of House of the Dead real quick. He then convinced me to lend him a few coins to play that wheel of fortune machine.”

Jack whistles, looking at Ray and his triumphant grin. “You won all these tickets on that rigged game?”

“What can I say?” Ray replies cheerily. “I’ve got lucky rabbit feet.” Gavin and Jack begin to chuckle while Ryan rolls his eyes.

“Like you even believe in that sort of lucky shit,” he accuses him. “Rabbit feet my ass: those are severed limbs, dude. You almost always pass out whenever you see roadkill.” Ray sticks out his tongue, blowing raspberries Ryan’s way.

“Because you show me the nastiest ones! And face it, I am lucky!” Puffing out his chest, he claims, “Not only did I win a thousand tickets, I’ve been in an orgy recently. Top that, cow brain.”

Ryan opens his mouth to bark a reply but Gavin beats him to the punch: “You’re not that lucky. You still haven’t gotten Jack’s D yet.” Ray frowns as Jack’s face completely washes into red.

“Punch me where it hurts, Vav,” the Puerto Rican mopes, deflating at once as his pride disappears. “Can I help it that the Fates haven’t allowed me to get at that ding-dong yet?” Jack shakes his head, embarrassment coloring all his features.

“Please don’t talk about my dick like that. It isn’t some sort of mystic item.”

Gavin doesn’t help by pointing out, “You have to admit, it IS pretty large.” Jack groans.

“It’s genetics! And for christ sake, stop it!”

The Lads only cackle in response, leaving the only other adult to step in. “Alright, leave the poor man alone,” Ryan chides. “Clearly he’s too upset that his magically huge dick is wanted by everyone.” Jack growls feebly as the other two herbivores redouble their laughing, to the point Gavin nearly falls over, out of breath.

“Why is everyone so fascinated by it anyway?” Jack mutters, horrified by their chortling. “You all have one too.” Ryan shrugs but nods.

“True but we’re Omega: Alphas statistically have larger penises than us. So sue us if we’re curious.” 

Jack openly gapes at the cow, baffled by his words. “For christ sake, I thought you were the smart one!”

“I _am_ the smart one.”

“Then why are you continuing this conversation about dicks!?” Dicks is sharply shouted, loud enough so that several patrons of the restaurant stop what they're doing to look over their way. Jack’s face burns hotter and redder as he notices their stares, ducking his head low.

Ryan only leans over, a hand on his hip as he retorts, “There’s no harm in discussing body parts. You’re the one getting fussy about it, Mr. Modesty.” The two lads snicker, trying to get back in control, red faced from laughing so hard.

Jack groans but instead of continuing the argument, he changes course. “So Ray,” he addresses the hare, “what are you going to do with all those tickets you won?” 

Having gotten over his giggles, Ray actually looks thoughtful. He is stroking his chin as he thinks the question over.

“I’m about five hundred short of getting a new controller for the Xbox One,” he says, “since _someone_ , not naming _who_ , broke one of our good ones. If I can get five hundred more tickets, I can get a brand new one here.”

Gavin slurps up the rest of his coke, throwing it over his shoulder and into the trashcan. “Why not get a whole new Xbox One?” He asks the other Lad. “You’ve been complaining about how you hate moving our current one from the living room to the Lad Pad.” 

Ray appears to like the idea, nodding as the muses it. But a minute in thinking it over and his lips begin to frown. “That’ll cost another thousand, Vav. How the heck am I supposed to raise that much in a short time?”

How indeed?

Fate shows them some mercy, as another person joins the fray, his tabby red tail wagging happily. “What up bitches? What’s with the long faces?”

Michael stands by on the other side of their table, tail swishing back and forth as he holds in his arms a smaller bucket of tickets. Ray’s face lights up immediately at the sight of him and his earnings.

“Michael!” He barks. The cat stands to attention as the hare pleads, “Would you, because of your gracious, gallant nature, help me win a thousand tickets to get another Xbox One?” 

The cat grimaces. “What the hell? No way dude, I just spent enough coins getting these three hundred, why would I-” He stops as Ray’s face falls, his words changing to, “Aww man Ray, no, no. Stop it man. Not the face.”

Ray’s face grows more helpless, his widening as his lip puckers out. Michael grimaces. “Aw fuck man, not with your innocent bunny face. You know I can’t stand it.” Ray only puts the pressure on, his eyes looking wetter by the second.

The bunny must have some sort of magical gift because the cat growls in frustration, throwing up his hands. “Okay, alright, stop it! I’ll listen to what you have to say. Make your argument.” He glares as he adds, “And make it a good one.”

“I need a thousand tickets,” Ray tells him, “for a new Xbox One for the Lad Pad. And considering that someone, not saying _who_ , broke some controllers, maybe he ought to help out to repay his debt?” Michael frowns.

“Bullshit man,” he says. “I can just buy some replacements. I’m not going out of my way just to play some dumb games and help you win a new console. I-” Before he continues his rant, Gavin interrupts him, if only for Ray’s sake.

“My boi, if you do help X-Ray, I’ll give you a handjob.” The cat shuts his trap, brows raised.

“Really?” The lark nods. The two gentleman watch as Michael’s face transforms from distrust to pleased. “Add a sloppy make out session and you got yourself a deal.”

Gavin has no reservations to saying, “Deal.”

With all three in agreement they smirk, each one’s grin bordering on evil.

-

“What exactly did we just witness?” the lion asks, throwing out his own soda as the Lads scamper away. It all went by so fast his brain is slow at trying to process it all.

Ryan, ever so helpful in these situations, only smiles, shaking his head.

“The antics of Lads, I suppose. C’mon, we better go after them and make sure they don’t get into any trouble.”

-

The next hour is quite something to behold, as the Lads take the arcade by storm. Gavin takes the west side, Ray to the East and Michael straight ahead. To say that they’re pros at the games they tackle is overestimating them: they struggle here and there, Ray by far the best at collecting tickets faster. Michael gets the biggest hauls that take the longest, carrying back his winnings to stuff into the buckets that the older gentlemen have been forced to carry. Gavin is a fair player: his winnings vary from big to small but he’s always bringing something back nearly as fast as Ray. 

They scamper to and fro, slowly but surely adding to their collection. The men can barely keep pace with the Lads running everywhere but Jack and Ryan are content to dawdle after them, taking their time to catch up.

As they walk some distance behind, they talk. Or rather, Ryan talks to Jack. “Are you missing Geoff already?”

The ginger gives a curious mrr as he lifts his head, meeting Ryan’s calm blue eyes. “Why do ask?” he says, watching as the bovine shrugs.

“You and Geoff are usually attached at the hip,” Ryan admits. “Today you’re not. I thought you might get sick of the Lads and me and want to see Geoff soon.” Jack gives a sorry smile.

“Do I honestly seem that way?” When Ryan nods, Jack answers, “Well, it’s not like that. I am enjoying this time together, I really am. Gavin was right about needing to bond with you guys; you’re my roommates too so I ought to get to know you better.”

_Even if one of you hates our guts._

‘Shut it.’

Ryan only raises a single brow. If Jack didn’t know better, he’d say that the other seems to know exactly what he’s thinking. “Even if Michael doesn’t really like you too much?” the other states. Jack forces a smile.

“Yeah, even if Michael doesn’t like me. It’s important we bond nevertheless.”

Ryan chuckles, hiking up the tub of tickets in his hands as he sighs. “You got your work cut out for you,” he tells him. “Michael is _really_ against Alphas. Any bonding you try with him will be like trying to move a mountain made of steel. It’s impossible.”

Jack frowns. “It can’t be like that. I’m sure Michael and I will come to an understanding soon enough.”

Ryan doesn’t answer. Instead he looks ahead, to where the Lads have gathered around a skee-ball game, cheering each other on.

“It’s more complex than that,” he says at last. “You haven’t had your trust shattered like we have.” Jack blinks, confused.

“What does…” he begins but drops it. Ryan’s face.. It looks dark and hurt, as if he’d just been slapped across the face. “Ryan, are you okay?”

“I wish I could say I was.”

That doesn’t sound good, not good at all. Hesitantly, Jack tries, “Do you want to sit down?”

“Nah,” the other replies. It’s obvious he’s pushing back his frown with a forced smile, picking up the pace. “C’mon, let’s go see what those goofballs are up to, huh?” And he leaves for the others side.

Jack is left standing there, wondering. Inside, he can feel the lion creeping up, equally confused.

_He said we_ , the lion notes. It rumbles lowly as it thinks, _Has the bull suffered something similar to what that cub has? ___

__‘I don’t know’, Jack thinks back. ‘It’s obvious that alphas bother the both of them.’ The lion doesn’t growl, like he is usually prone to. Instead, it meows softly._ _

___What has happened to your roommates, Jack?_ _ _

__‘I don’t know,” Jack answers. ‘I don't know and I wish I did.’_ _

__-_ _

__It takes some time for Jack to shake off his pensive mood and catch up to where the Lads and Ryan are counting their earnings. As soon as he gets within arm’s reach of them, Michael gives a victory holler._ _

__“Woo! Check it out, assholes!” he shouts, much to the chagrin of nearby parents. He waves the buckets in front of his housemates, proclaiming, “Two thousand, three hundred and twenty three tickets, right here! Come up and smell this wonderful victory.”_ _

__Gavin comes up first and takes a whiff of the tickets, face turning sour. “They smell moldy.”_ _

__“That moldy smell,” Michael explains, hooking an arm around Gavin’s shoulders, “is the moldy smell of victory. It smells terrible but hell, we don’t care.” Ray laughs, taking the nearest bucket Michael is holding out to hold it above his head._ _

__“Xbox One, here I come!” He hugs the bucket to his chest, smiling broadly at Michael. “And thanks to you guys it’s possible! I owe you two.”_ _

__“Blowjobs?” Michael asks hopefully, Gavin eagerly looking Ray’s way with a grin. Ray stops short for a minute to think._ _

__“Eh, why not,” Ray retorts. “It’s a special occasion to celebrate a new member of the family.” Michael fistpumps the air as Gavin chortles, all while Ryan shakes his head at the display._ _

__“You all are perverts,” Ryan deadpans. The Lads look at him, varying degrees of smirks on their faces._ _

__“So you have said before,” Ray cracks. “But _these_ perverts have just gotten themselves a new Xbox. You’re just jealous.” The Lads give each other a high-five in response to that admission, congratulating each other for a job well done. Ryan scoffs._ _

__“As if. I’m just happy you guys won't be hogging the downstairs tv anymore.”_ _

__“Oh, we will from time to time,” Michael promises. “Always Sunny and Game of Thrones will need to be binge watched, you know.”_ _

__“Don’t remind me.”_ _

__“Whatever man,” Ray starts up again. “We got our tickets, it’s time to turn them in.” Looking around, he spots Jack standing there. “Oh, there you are. Still have my first thousand?”_ _

__Jack nods, holding the tub out for Ray to grab. “Right here. All of it should still be in there.” Ray hoots happily, jumping forward to hug Jack around the middle._ _

__The other three blink. Jack stills._ _

__“Uh.”_ _

__“Ray?”_ _

__“Dude.”_ _

__Jack is still in disbelief, looking at the normally nervous hare hugging his midsection. The rabbit appears to be completely calm, his tail wagging as he continues to hug the other._ _

__Gavin breaks the silence first, prodding, “Ray, what are you doing?” Ray finally looks up and somehow, realizes what he’s doing._ _

__He jumps back, suddenly red faced. “Oh shit! Whoops. Sorry Jack. Kinda lost myself in the moment there.”_ _

__It's alright the lion wants to say but he can't find the words. He's a little shell shocked, to say the least. Ray is a nervous hare; it's taken him awhile to calm down around the lion without going ramrod every other second. But to suddenly be hugging him like an old friend?_ _

__Well._ _

__It takes a few moments to pry himself off the older male. Ray's face is salmon pink, turning away from the staring crowd, bucket in hand. His voice sounds a little jittery as he claims, “Well, that’s a thousand tickets, am I right boys!? ‘Bout time to cash them in!”_ _

__It’s enough incentive to break the awkward atmosphere, as the lark nods his head. “X-Box One, here we come!” Gavin crows, throwing his arm around the younger man’s shoulders. Michael smiles after them, jumping into a jog to get past them towards the prize counter._ _

__“Last one there is a rotten egg!” He jeers. And just like that the Lads are back, running and jumping their way in a haphazard race to the other side of the arcade._ _

__Jack, in the meantime, has just snapped out of his stupor and looks confusedly at the remaining grazer. “What was that all about?”_ _

__Ryan shrugs. “I wouldn’t think too hard about it,” he admits, turning to trail after the disappeared lads. “He’s young, I bet he didn’t even think about what that hug means.”_ _

__The lion can’t help but feel curious though. _What does it mean then? If he wasn’t thinking, was am I supposed to do about this warm, fuzzy feeling?__ _

__Jack can’t think of a solution and thus resigns himself to following after, once again left confounded by the day’s events._ _

__-_ _

__At the prize counter, it’s a little less than cheery. Ryan is coming up behind the three lads who are waiting for the cashier to carry out their prize to them, his bell ears picking up some interesting things.._ _

__“..only saying, you hardly ever do that,” Michael finishes. “Sorry if I’m being nosy: I can’t think of why you’d do that in the first place.” Ray sighs, shrugging._ _

__“I dunno man, i wasn’t thinking,” he confesses. “I was just so damn happy and Jack was right there. I went with the flow of things, I guess.” Gavin chirps._ _

__“You guess?” he stresses. Ray throws up his hands._ _

__“Okay, I really don’t know what I did! I just did it, can we leave it at that?” The cat and lark hardly look convinced but the sight of the approaching bovine tells them to back off._ _

__“Everything alright here?” Ryan asks. The cat and lark step away right as the rabbit turns around to address him._ _

__“Peachy keen. The guys were just curious about things, is all.” Pointedly glaring at the two, he states, “To which they’re done now, right?”_ _

__Gavin makes the motion as if to shake his head but Michael beats him to the punch. “Absolutely,” the cat says, grabbing the bird’s hand to drag him away.”Later losers, we’re going to hang with Jack. You guys waste your time talking or some shit.”_ _

__As the pair disappears towards where Jack is sauntering forward, Ryan grins. “Do you believe that shit?”_ _

__“That Michael would willing hang out with Jack?” Ray asks. “Hell no.” They laugh a little about it, the idea just a bit too absurd._ _

__“So i’m guess they were a little curious as to what was going on?” Ryan says. The cashier comes back, Xbox one in hand, to hand over to the cheery hare. “Congrats on your new console, by the way. You guys earned it.”_ _

__“Hell yeah we did, this little guy is going straight into the lad pad.” He sighs happily as he strokes the box, adding, “I can’t wait to play hours of games on this thing.”_ _

__“We’re never going to see you again, are we?”_ _

__“I’ll still come down for dinner,” Ray answers. “But if i end up turning into a pasty Caucasian, you’ll know why.” Ryan snickers, letting Ray tenderly hug the new system to himself, like he was cradling a newborn. For all purposes, that’s probably what the system is like for the gamer boy._ _

__“So..” he begins, after a few moments of silence given to the hare and his gaming system. Ray glances at Ryan, eyebrow flicked up._ _

__“ _So_ what?”_ _

__Ryan sighs and restates, “The guys. They were curious about the hug?” The mention of the even makes Ray grimace, even as he continues to cradle the xbox to him._ _

__“Aww man, not you too. I told them, I dunno why I did it. I just did. You’re not going to hound me about it?” Ryan shakes his head._ _

__He raises his hands in surrender as he says,“It’s alright, it was just a hug. It’s not like you went down on one knee and proposed to him?” The sentence gets Ray to rub his chin thoughtfully, eyes wide and wondering._ _

__“Gee, you think I should? You don’t think he was a virgin, do you?” That alone is enough to get a snort from the bull, who pushes at the hare’s shoulder lightly._ _

__“You asshole, you know what I meant.” they have a good laugh for a minute or two before they calm down, to which Ryan continues, “Anyway, I’m sure Jack isn’t mad at all, just confused. It’s probably not everyday that a small mammal hugs him like that.” Ray hums, looking in another direction._ _

__“Yeah, probably..”_ _

__Ryan smiles at him. “You shouldn’t feel bad about it. So it happened, there’s no harm in it. It’s not like Geoff is going to kill you for it either.” Ray just hums again._ _

__“Probably not..”_ _

__That’s it again, a distracted tone. His interest suddenly piqued, Ryan touches Ray’s shoulder. “Hey, are you alright?”_ _

__The hare turns to him at last, frowning._ _

__“Let’s get going,” Ray insists to Ryan, pulling the other away. He’s clutching the box close to himself as he whispers, “I don’t like the look of those guys over there.”_ _

__Ryan spares a look at the canine group, noting how a pit bull is staring their way. How unnerving. He has to ask his cohort though: “You think they wanna cause some trouble?”_ _

__Ray shrugs. “I don’t know but I don’t want to stay long enough to find out.”_ _

__It’s a fair statement so Ryan doesn’t argue when Ray leads the way away from the game counter. However he does spare another glance back at the group, spying how that same pit bull is conferring with a Doberman who nods. The sight sends a chill up the cow’s spine._ _

___Danger_ , his bull warns. Ryan doesn’t try to reason with it._ _

__Sometimes you just know when shit is about to hit the fan._ _

__-_ _

__The group welcomes them back with little fanfare but all are in agreement that they’ve spent enough hours away from home. Jack proffers his arm to Gavin to take, the bird twittering in delight as he clasps the others’ arm. Michael glares after them, the rabbit and bull snickering behind him as they slowly mosey their way back to the entrance of the arcade._ _

__But it's when they’re almost to the door when Gavin stops them, tugging on Jack’s arm to look at what he’s spotted._ _

__“Hey, isn’t that one of those whattcha-call-it.. endurance test games?” True to Gav’s word, the plastic console stands tall next to the 25¢ tumbler games, lights flickering in a pattern esque way to draw customers in. TEST YOUR STRENGTH, it reads in capslock over the top end, the metal handle gleaming before it._ _

__Ryan snorts. “I haven’t seen one of these piece-of-crap machines in years,” he says, looking over the dulled exterior and fingerprint-laden handle piece. Ray concurs with a hum, yet Gavin looks ecstatic._ _

__“Jack, hey Jack, you should try this!” He chirps, grabbing the lion’s arm and giving it a few, playful tugs. The ginger blinks, frowning between the machine and the small lark._ _

__“I really shouldn’t,” Jack starts but Gavin is already pulling him up to the machine. It's neon green casing distorts his reflection, making him look so freakishly green and thin. Gently Gavin is prodding his back._ _

__“Go on and grab the handle already, yeah? Show us how tough you are, big guy!” Jack hesitates._ _

__The lion gives a concerned look to each and every housemate looking at him, each telling him to do it. Ray gives him a thumbs up. Gavin grins at him. Michael glares and Ryan only sighs.  
“Anytime this decade, dumbass,” Michael calls._ _

__Determined by his fellows, Jack grabs the shiny handle, watching as Gavin inserts a quarter to start it up. His plain face turns to frowning as the low buzzing of electricity begins, his arm gradually tensing as the buzzing grows louder._ _

__The lights start to rise. The bulbs next to WEAK and WIMP are quickly bypassed, rising higher and higher with each passing second that Jack’s grip is on the handle. PANSY gets skipped. OKAY-DOKAY does too. As each endurance rank is passed, the buzzing gets louder to the point it echoes back and forth in all their skulls._ _

__“He’s not too shabby,” Ray says to Ryan. “Look, he’s already to GREAT rank.” And goes onto the next rank. The buzzing sounds like angry hornets, Jack’s face stuck on an impassive frown._ _

__Michael whistles, actually impressed by the display. “He’s reaching the AWESOME rank now,” he notes. “Not bad for the first time, kit-kat!”_ _

__But even AWESOME gets overlooked, as the lights keep going. Only three levels left. The four are starting to realize something amiss as INCREDIBLE lights up._ _

__“Jack?” Gavin asks lowly. “Jack, you can let go of the handle now. Jack?”_ _

__The buzzing keeps getting louder. It's bordering on a jackhammer, rhythmically buzzing with the current of electricity shooting through the handle. Jack’s tail coils tightly against his legs, the lion’s lips set into a thin frown. His hazel eyes are wide and worried. The look only serves to make the others worry._ _

__“Jack, let go of the handle!” Ryan shouts, right as UNBELIEVABLE’s bulb is lit up. “Jack, let go now!”_ _

__“Dude,” Ray breathes, “he’s hitting CHAMPION! Is that even possible!?” It must be because the light is hitting that very stage and Jack still. Hasn’t. Let. Go._ _

__“Jack stop it!” Gavin calls worriedly. “You’re done, the game is over, you don’t have to hold on anymore!” They buzzing is still there. The electricity is still there. And Jack-_ _

__***CRACK!***  
Didn’t let go._ _

__With a screech the machine shuts down, the emergency overriding as the lion snaps out of his stupor. The four gawk._ _

__In his hand, the metal looks like shiny putty, as the indentations of his fingers’ grip are sunk deeply into the handle. Broken out of the trance by the loud sound of the handle coming off, Jack staggers back, looking wide eyed at the destroyed metal in his hand._ _

__“Holy shit,” Michael breathes._ _

__Reality takes a moment to catch up with Jack but when it does, the lion jumps back, like his hand had just been scalded by the controller. He lets go of the broken metal, the piece clanking on the carpet of the floor. The others just stand there, watching with gaping mouths. Had Jack really just..? Said ginger looks to them with a fretful face._ _

__“Shit,” the man says. “Shit, shit shit, I’m sorry! Sorry, I had no idea I was gripping it so hard-I didn’t- I mean-!”_ _

__The commotion Jack is making is enough to draw an employee’s attention from the entrance counter. “What’s going on over there?”_ _

__“Oh fuck,” Michael snaps, looking between Jack and the approaching badger._ _

__It seems strange that it’s him out of the whole group who does something but Michael quickly scoops the broken handle from the floor, taking the few steps forward to confront the employee before he gets too close. He’s a little red faced from bashfulness, yet he holds the handle out to the employee anyway._ _

__“Sorry,” he says quickly. “Your machine over here, it broke on us. We don’t know how but it broke when our friend here was playing it.”_ _

__The badger blinks, taken aback._ _

__“I..see,” the badger says, taking the handle to look over it’s half-bent half. Looking between the five men and the shut-down machine, the badger says, “I’ll have someone come fix it later. It’s an old piece of crap anyway. In the meantime, you boys stay away.”_ _

__“Of course sir, thank you sir. Take care.”_ _

__-  
As the badger employee moves away with the broken equipment, the four turn on their fifth, still completely shocked by what they've seen._ _

__“Jack, what the fuck was that all about?” Ray asks. “You literally just broke a metal handle with your hand like it was playdoh.” The lion’s ears flip against his head, tail drooped._ _

__“I’m sorry,” he repeats. “I didn’t mean to, I just lost control..” The four look between each other, bemused._ _

__“Control?” Ryan echos. When the lion nods, Ryan presses, “What do you need to control?”_ _

__“My strength,” the man answers. He looks so guilty as he confesses, “This isn’t the first time I've broken something by accident like that. We lions are stronger than we look. And I just slipped up there.”_ _

__Gavin blinks owlishly as he asks, “You mean you can crush steel in your hands if you so wish?” Jack frowns, shaking his head._ _

__“I’m not super-powered Gavin, I can’t do that. Maybe dent it pretty good but I can’t crush steel between my hands.” With a sigh, he claims, “This is just one of the annoying traits of my heritage, is all.”_ _

__“But you can dent metal,” Michael says. He shakes his head, whistling. “That’s fuckin’ incredible, dude. Not even my cat can do something like that! Best he can do is help me stay flexible.” The others nod._ _

__“I can fly,” Gavin says happily, “but i can’t do something like that! It’s amazing!” Jack frowns, his tail thumping the floor slowly._ _

__“You guys… aren’t freaked out by it?” Ray smiles, shaking his head._ _

__“No way man, that was awesome!” he replies. “Why would we be turned away by it?” For a moment jack bites his lip but recovers with a thin smile._ _

__“It’s nothing. Anyway, we’re done here. Ready to go home?”_ _

__The group gives a little cheer of “yes” as they begin to walk away again, still crowing about the game. Jack, on the other hand, is left speechless for a third time today._ _

__‘They’re not scared. They’re not scared of me for once. How is that possible?’ His inner lion can only hum._ _

___Seems we’ve severely underestimated the attitudes of our new roommates._ _ _

__That he has, but more is still to come._ _


End file.
